


The best liars always tell the truth

by korlovv



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BatCat AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heroes, SOMEONE SAID REYLO ISN'T PARALLEL TO BATCAT, Superheroes AU, Villains, ben is catwoman, hahahaha, rey is batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlovv/pseuds/korlovv
Summary: Rey Kenobi lives her life as star journalist in the Resistance Daily, yet crime terrorizes her hometown Jakku. It is time to make this stop. The Justice Scavenger is out to clean the city once and for all! But a new power hungry villain haunts Rey night and day, it's her nemesis, her archenemy; Kylo Ren.The Justice Scavenger will not rest until she hunts him down!(batcat au)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. A new villain

**Author's Note:**

> SINCE PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO SAY THAT THERE IS NO PARALLEL BETWEEN REYLO AND BATCAT, AND IT'S OKAY TO SHIP BATCAT BUT NOT REYLO!! MY DRAFT FROM 2018 SAYS HELLO!!!!  
> -  
> also, tw about assault. i put it here and before the scene in the fic

“When did this happen?”

“Last night as I walked home,” The girl trembled as the sobs escaped her small throat. “I was returning from the local market when he attacked me.”

Rey tensed as she scribbled on her notepad: _walking home, assault, robbery._ These things were happening to almost every girl in town, and it would be just a couple of days before it happened to her or any other girl. To live the nightmare in living flesh.

“Hush, Celia. You are safe now. We won’t let anything bad happen to you again.” Finn whispered to the frightened girl, ready to take the her to a warmer place; something Rey knew was necessary, but her urgent curiosity bubbled for more questions.

“What was the man like?” pressed Rey, earning a dirty look from Finn.

The girl shut her eyes at full force as if trying to eliminate the image from her mind, when she opened them, they were red rimmed. She shook her head as she stared at Rey.

“I couldn’t see his face nor understand his voice. He was hooded in black and was using some type of distorting device. I wanted it to end quickly so I handed him my purse, he took it and ran off.”

None of the other victims could see the abusers face. For some girls he would use a complete black mask, but for Celia he wore only a hoodie.

“That’s all for today. Thank you, Celia for giving us your testimony.” said Finn dragging the girl away from Rey before she could muster another question.

This left Rey with absolutely nothing to follow, it was the same information as the last victim. Nothing new to offer the newspaper for front page, probably just in huge lettering: NEW VICTIM! WATCH OUT FOR THE THIEF!

She reached for her notepad in search of anything that would make sense. Of course, this was news, the problem was that this was no new news to the public. Rey hated how habitual these actions and assaults had become in her beloved Jakku. How woman and children had to live with constant fear, it made Rey angry to no end.

“You can’t change the facts, Rey” said a voice above her, Poe Dameron. Her boss. He wore a brown tailored suit that matched perfectly with the mahogany curls at his head; his frown visible as he leaned on the metallic railing of the second floor. “If we could, I would have done it far earlier.”

She rolled her eyes and stared back at him, frowning in the process. “We could at least make the society aware of this problem!”

“Rey, Jakku has faced crime since the moment it was founded; no matter how many times you yell at the town they won’t make the difference. They’ve grown accustomed to this way of living.”

But Rey didn’t want to live this way. She didn’t want to fear every single night, to wake up in fear wondering if Rose got home safe, or if Finn is safely tucked in his bed and not lying dead in an alley.

But Poe was worried for other matters.

“What is bothering you?” asked Rey as she closed her notepad and placed it on the desk.

Poe huffed as he descended the stairs, rubbing his neck in the process. His eyes looked tired and hooded, he approached Rey with a sad smile.

“Leia is retiring.”

“Leia? As in boss Leia?” whispered Rey.

“Yes, boss Leia. She says she’s too old to keep working, that it’s time for her son to take the charge.”

Her eyes widened as the sudden piece of information kicked in her brain.

Leia was soon to be gone and she was going to leave the spot to her son. To a man that nobody in the company had ever seen; and not to the one guy who had always kept busy improving the newspaper.

Rey wrapped her small hands around Poe’s shoulders, giving him a slight massage.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I know you wanted a better spot after all you have done, but maybe with Leia’s son we can work something out. Find a way to raise your position in the publisher.”

He shrugged and moved his head to the side, looking at his most worthy reporter and journalist.

“I’ve met the guy and trust me; there is no way of reasoning with him.”

* * *

[assault trigger warning]

She should have left the office about two hours ago, but she had to finish a report before they were gone to printing the next day. Finn insisted on waiting for her, but Rey hated when they all acted as if she were a child who couldn’t take care of herself. She would prove that no one can mess with Rey Kenobi, granddaughter of a famous military legend.

The night was eerie, and the wind blew tight against her coat. The lamplights illuminated in spots; their focus totally splattered upon the street. She knows it’s not her fault, just as the wind cracked on her ears and the lone street neared its end, a man came out of the shadows. Rey squinted her eyes, taking in the dark silhouette, recognizing every single detail the other victims confided to her. She shuddered as her body and brain prepared for anything. He was short and fat, she knew by the oversized black hoodie. Rey thought of all those girls she had to interview, all his victims.

He was mere feet away from her, Rey could see his fist clench as his body completely turned to her. She took no hesitation as she ran to the nearest house just a few yards away from her spot. She sprinted with all her might, puffing hot blows of air as the cold knocked her face. Rey could hear the man trying his best to catch up to her quick jumps; only a rare time would a car come to pass down the street, and apparently Rey was out of luck. In her head she made a list, 1, get to the door and get help. 2, if they do not open and let her at her will, then she would have to give that creep a piece of her mind, and 3, outrun his ass. Limited options and an uncharged phone.

She searched the garden area and felt a surge of instant relief as soon as she spotted the rake near the fence; she was sure that her capacities could get her to pluck an eye out if he tried anything else. She took hold of the rake as she covered behind a tree, keeping her eyesight on the street. In the night, her senses seemed sharper as the adrenaline clouded her mind. She saw the man wobble his way down the street, hands in his pocket as the wind blew.

Rey realized that this would be her only chance to get a good look at the thief, to get the conclusion to such a big news in the Jakku town. Her hands tightened around the metallic pole as she quietly walked behind the man, praying that her little training in martial arts would finally kick in.

As quietly as she could she moved like a mist, a ghost haunting a criminal. Once her doubt crept in, she knew it was time to act. She gripped the pole as she smacked the man’s head with a loud thud, taking the opportunity of his disorientation to pass the metallic pole over his ankles, causing him to stumble to the ground. With the end on the rake she turned his obscene body over, face directly to her. The rakes spikes were dangerously close to his eyes, making it hard for the man to see her clearly in the night. 

“Did you think you would get away this time?” she spat at his face as she pressed slightly on the rake. The man winced as he managed to pass some saliva down his throat. “You’re done terrorizing young women”

The man laughed as he looked to Rey, a smug grin pressed in satisfaction. “beautiful women. All and every single one of them.”

Her eyesight began to darken, her breaths coming out in hot puffs. She could hear her heartbeat racing underneath her chest; the sudden idea of pressing the rake into his skull. But it all faded as she looked at him; his fat body held captive against her force. She was just one girl and yet she could do this and more, she felt her bones strengthen as her spine stretched in a straight proud line. She would do this, she could.

“You won’t haunt me or any other person in Jakku, mark my words.” She whispered as she smacked her heel against his forehead, causing him to faint from the sheer force. “I’ll protect them.”

* * *

She turned him in just like a neat gift.

She dragged his unconscious body to the nearest alley as she unfolded the newspaper from her backpack. She tore to the front page, clinging to the dark big letters: **THIEF ASSAULTS AGAIN!** Rey had made sure they were big enough to catch locals’ attention. She shoved the paper into his front pocket as she tied his wrists in a lose hair tie. She walked a few paces away from the alley before calling the police, within the first dial there was a lady on the line.

“911, what is the emergency?”

Rey knew she couldn’t just outright say she had just knocked unconscious a criminal and tied him in a dark alley. It would be somewhat suspicious. She coughed a couple of times, aiming for a deeper voice than her own.

“Find the criminal in the dark alley next to Rune street.” She wanted to say more, but they would question her too much. She ended the call, clinging to her backpack as she ran to her department a few blocks away.

* * *

Rey was good at martial arts; her favorite weapon was a staff; it was light and very handy.

Since that awful night Rey would stay awake all night training on how to fight, how to get better at the art of kicking someone else’s ass. The man was long in jail. Police had no record of the woman on the video cameras, her face hidden as she struck a rake against his face. Rey smiled everytime someone mentioned the “mysterious avenger”. The man was an unemployed automobile tech gone by the name of Unklar Plutt. She knew where he was, yet it did not bring her any comfort. Jails in Jakku were nothing more than a one-star motel, they lasted nothing under the corrupted policy of Jakku. The place might have been damned from the start, but it was her home, and maybe it was time for it to have a cleanse.

So, she trained, hard and fiercely. It didn’t bother Rey that the next morning she would have to chug three cups of coffee to stay awake at work. It will be worth it, she reminded herself.

It was Rose Ticco, her fellow editor who constantly worried for Rey, always asking for her eye bags as she brought chamomile infused cotton balls. Finn would walk Rey home every single night in fear that someone would assault her, even if Rey insisted that she could handle herself just as well as anyone.

It had been a week since Pluttz last attack, and now that he was gone this left Rey with the thirst of justice in the verge, and no new news to publish.

These weren’t good days for The Resistance Daily as the new boss would check in soon, if Leia walked out of her office no one knew if their spot was safe with her son. Poe was in the worst state, he had tons to lose. A job he loved with passion and the position he ambitioned, all snapped by his grasp by the Solo son.

“What are you editing?” asked Rey trying to break the building tension in the office.

Rose shrugged. “Finn handed me this article someone in the staff made, trust me, it’s flaky as hell,” she rolled her eyes as she read out loud. “Jakku, the newest desert paradise. Take the profits!”

Rey laughed at the idea. “He forgot to mention that we have crime 24/7”

“Resistance Daily is going to flop hard once Leia leaves the direction” mumbled Rose resigned as she underlined a text.

No one in the office had ever seen or had any contact with the new boss, except for Poe and apparently, they had a rocky history. Yet, he didn’t share the story with anyone.

“Do you know anything about Poe and his history with Leia’s son?” asked Rey as she slid closer to Rose.

She looked up from the text in her lap. “No, I think only Finn knows a glimpse.”

Rey smirked at herself and shot up like a rocket. Rose gasped, “Don’t you dare, Rey!”

“I’m a reporter, aren’t I?”

* * *

“One of these days you are going to burn your head off, Mister Dameron!” said Rey in a joyous tone as she made her entrance into his office. Poe looked at her as she sat directly in front of his desk, gaze flickering with a curiosity that didn’t pass his eyes.

“What do you want, Rey?” he asked laying his pen down, expecting whatever new crazy petition she might have.

“Hey! Can’t I just come and visit my favorite boss?” she winked flirtatiously

Poe laughed. “No, you can’t. You should be working, Rey”

She scrunched her nose at his words. Work. 

“Can I ask you something?” she mumbled taking his pen in her hand. “It’s related to the new boss.”

Poe straightened his spine and looked at the window in his small office. “If you want to know what I know about him, you are losing your time.”

“Oh, I won’t spread gossip in the office. I just want to know more about our future boss!” she pleaded.

“No, Rey. It’s better if you and all in the office create your own judgement once he arrives.”

Rey frowned. “You are so bossy!” she crossed her arms as she flopped over the cushioned chair. She smiled as she looked back at him. “What was it?”

“Rey, please. Go to work”

But she wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

“Poe, you are a good friend of mine, and I’ve always supported you. Please tell me, at least as a friend.”

After all, Poe was a man. And yes, his knees would get weak for the girl sitting infront of him batting her lashes directly at him.

“You will be my death!” he growled as he laid back into his leather chair. “But if I ever hear any of this outside this office, trust me, Rey. Forget about all the favors and the friendship we have.”

Rey smiled as she lifted her palm in the air. “I promise to not say a word.”

“I’ve known the Solo family since I was an infant, in fact Leia’s son and I were close friends.”

Rey stared at Poe, noticing the shift in his body as he seemed to be more tense at the subject.

“My mother and Leia were both comrades, both seeking truth and justice in this corrupted city. This meant I would get to spend most of my time at the Solo-Organa’s home, and I loved it there. Leia’s son and I soon became close friends, just two kids in a journalistic world.”

He reached for his tie, straightening the fabric over his chest as his eyes shifted to Rey.

“But we both grew. I got invested in the reporting and news industry, my world became news and he felt left out. Leia and her husband saw a spark in me, she tutored me through high school so I could get into the best university. He didn’t like it.”

Rey frowned, her mouth in a visible pout. “How selfish!”

“No! not at all!” replied Poe as he smiled at a memory. “I actually understand him, and I’m eager to see him again. I need to apologize to him.”

Rey scoffed. “Apologize?”

“Yes. I was his only friend and I excluded him from my life because I was pursing something that now won’t matter. Leia took such interest in my career and in her own job while her husband ran errands away from the country. He felt as if I was taking his place.”

“Still, he should’ve been around to root for you. To be your supporting friend”

“Rey, out of all the people, he was the one who needed us the most.”

Rey frowned, still not understanding Poe’s point. She felt like Leia’s son was a selfish being and a bad friend, who clearly came from a privileged background. She nodded as her thoughts clouded her mind the rest of the day.

* * *

She stood against the concrete statue as the shadows hooded her shadow. Tonight, was her first patrol, her heart beating as she scanned the street beyond. It was night and the cars passed in an easy pace, all eager to return home. She gripped her staff as she crouched slightly, the fabric of her uniform moving like a breeze. Rey knew she could go around the streets in Jakku in her favorite sports pants and just a rat mask. She needed something that most would remember, that Jakku would know anywhere. It didn’t take her long to craft the perfect disguise; a few scraps of beige fabric were enough to make her garments. It clung to her body by two leather belts just covering her sand colored pants. She tried to bandage as much skin as she could, the more covered the better. She pulled the cloth over her head as the googles pressed tightly into her face.

If Finn saw her in this state he would laugh, claiming how the whole outfit would hinder her at the moment of fighting. And it might have been true, but Rey knew her body well: the fabric was light and fresh, good enough to cover her and letting her limbs kick freely.

Normally, nights were the most dangerous in Jakku in which in every corner there was a high chance of getting assaulted by some thief. And since this was Rey’s first patrol it seemed the stars had aligned to get criminals to not do anything. She resumed to counting the stars grouping them by size, until she heard a faint alarm in the distance. She smiled as she gripped her staff tighter, jumping off the statue as she jogged toward the sound.

She noticed the few red lights shinning near a buildings entrance. A museum, she realized. The sirens shone but no sound emerged from it, _the criminal must have cut the sound before it blasted._ She approached the building eagerly, staff tight against her body. When she came up to the back entrance, she realized the doorknob was jagged, forced to open; she pushed as her eyesight adjusted under her night vision googles. The building was quiet as the glass reflected the moon light, her eyes scanning every artifact in the room until she heard a load snap above, in the second floor.

As swift as wind she climbed up the stairs, her feet rapidly against the tile floor. More cracking emerged from the farthest room, next to some mumbling in the dark. As Rey approached, she realized the noises came from the ancient jedi library, a room dedicated to the ancient jedi religion; one that lasted generations and now all that remained were some sacred ancient text that remained sheltered in that room.

She pressed her body against the wall as she came closer to the library, her staff raised high and ready to aim. She entered the room scanning the bookshelves for the intruder, only to notice a dark figure looming in the corner. She moved as quietly as possible, her head high as her heart pounded in her ears. Just when she felt at a good distance, she aimed her staff higher, ready to launch it against his head. She took a breath and smashed it against what should’ve been his skull, but the pole bounced back without doing a single harm.

She opened her eyes wide as she turned to look at the shadow. A quick hand grabbed her wrist as it took a hard hold on her skin. The shadow was crouched, and it extended to its full length, giving the silhouette of a tall big man. She heard him sigh underneath a distorted device.

“That wasn’t smart” he said in that deep mechanic voice, fingers digging deep in her skin. She suppressed a yelp.

“I’m not smart.” She mumbled between gritted teeth. She saw an advantage in her height as she crouched lower and aimed for his thigh, throwing her knee against the flesh. She felt his grip soften as she hooked her free arm under the one that clung to her wrist, she jabbed her elbow as he set her wrist free. “I’m agile” she smiled as she grabbed her staff from the floor.

Rey took a few paces away from him, readjusting the weight of her staff on her sore wrist. She saw him stand from the corner, his large body imposing over the bookshelves. It was dark and the shadows gave an eerie aura around him. He seemed relaxed as he moved closer, like a lion hunting a lamb.

“What were you intending?” asked Rey in a demanding voice.

“Stealing, obviously” he replied, passing a window with moon light. It caught Rey off guard to see this man, if he even was a man. He wore a black metallic mask with silver details, it seemed his voice distorting device was attached to it. His black cape clinging to his broad shoulders as his entire black outfit seemed to merge with the darkness of the room.

“That won’t happen!”

She lunged with a determined step as she aimed for his ribs, gaining some jabs. But he was agile too, for a large man he was impressive. He blocked every lunge with his forearms, pushing Rey to the exit. His strength was bigger than any Rey could muster, it made her slip many times earning some bruises from some of his blows. She was too stupid to notice the two gigantic knights standing in the exit, both gripping their swords bravely. The man took no time in grabbing the sword and aiming directly to Rey.

“Who are you?” shouted Rey as she dodged the slice.

He puffed air underneath his mask as he meditated whether revealing his pseudonym or not wasting time in her. He lunged again, and this time his blow managed to slice one of Rey’s leather belt. “Ha!” he exclaimed, gaining the confidence from the fight. “By the way this is going, I don’t think you’ll live long enough to even memorize it”

Rey smirked strapping the belt under the fabric. She lunged again, tossing and smashing her staff against his rusty sword, aiming more for his body. The weaker and tired he got, the easier it would be to defeat him. “Don’t sing victory!”

He managed a small laugh, echoing inside the building. “I am the great Kylo Ren. And nobody lives to repeat the name”

She took advantage of his babble as she stepped closer and hooked her staff under his knees, pulling to make him stumble. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, his head almost falling to the ground. She twisted her staff to point it directly to his neck; with one forcefull push she could draw the air out of his throat.

“You aren’t that great” she said, pressing one knee into his stomach for good measure. 

She heard him laugh again, as if surprised by her candor. She pressed her staff slightly into his neck, a good threat of who was in charge.

“Kylo Ren, you have violated the installations of the most important museum in Jakku and threatened on stealing sacred things from a sacred place.” She snarled the last words. “I think jail is the least for you.”

“Oh, what are you? An avenging angel? An undercover police agent?” he said every line with a mockery, laughing at Rey’s face.

“Do not play with me.”

“I think I might” he whispered.

Rey rolled her eyes, as she reached for his wrists ready to tie them, but she realized her ineptitude once she felt his hands on her forearms, gripping hard enough to lift her from his stomach. She kicked him managing to injure his stomach, yet his hands tightened as he turned her to the ground and pressed her harder against the tile. She fumbled like a cat, twisting as he grabbed for her fabric, untangling her body and taking it into his own. He gripped her wrist together and tied them on her own fabric, making knot after knot. Rey bared her teeth at him.

“I’ll find you. You won’t get away with this!” she replied aggressively. She could sense his smile, sense his joy at the scene.

“I wouldn’t expect less.” He stood once he was done tying her. “I'm certain of that”

She released an exasperated growl as she twisted her wrists, pulling to loosen the knot.

“We’ll see each other, little Scavenger” he said, the distorted voice a shrill in the dark. “Or shall I say, the Justice Scavenger?”

“YOU’LL PAY!” she screamed.

He laughed, turning on his heel as he exited the building the same way Rey entered.

She watched him leave, the anger boiling inside of her body as she released her wrists after several tugs of the fabric. She frowned as she massaged her skin; she knew she had to leave the building before a guard came to enter for his shift, before anyone could spot her. She stood, picking her staff from the ground and her leather belt in hand. She crawled home, swift like a wind.

She bathed, letting the hot water caress her new bruises. Every second under the running water her mind seemed to clear. She had a new nemesis. Kylo Ren was her enemie now. 


	2. Mister Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fun chapter, i really hope you all enjoy the fighting scenes as much as i do :)

Her body was awfully sore, aching from head to toe. Not to mention the bruises she had to cover with makeup and soggy clothing. She spent the entire night thinking of that person, of that thief in the museum. Why did he want to rob a museum? She knew the Jedi texts were a bit pricy in any black market, yet their value was nothing compared to many other things in that museum. And why did he let her live? He clearly had such a pride when he claimed, “ _nobody lives to repeat the name”._

Her determination to end him kept her awake, replaying the fight in her head; enhancing her flaws and his victories, things she didn’t plan on repeating. When she walked inside the Daily, she felt the unease in the air, as if everyone was just as sore as she felt. Rose was the first to approach her, a furrowed brow and tiny smirk on her face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey, slipping her backpack on her chair.

“I should ask you that. I can see the bags under your eyes from miles away!” she said lifting her palm to rub Rey’s sore shoulder. She winced as she moved her shoulder away from her grasp, Rose stared in suspicion as she leaned against Rey’s desk.

Rey cleared her throat, anxious to drift the attention away from her. “So, why is everyone so anxious?”

Rose smirked. “They say Leia’s son arrived yesterday, which means he will be introduced today.” She played with her haysian necklace as she looked around the office. “You should see how Poe’s today; the guy looks like a walking disaster!”

She didn’t know what to expect, after the things Poe had told her she wasn’t quite sure how to form an idea about him. She knew his actions back then were selfish upon Poe, and honestly, she expected he had changed. Because otherwise, Rey would have it tough with him.

“Well, I just hope he’s not as bad as I think” she said, walking to the kitchen area, desperate for a cup of coffee.

The day settled calmly with nothing to work on, the boredom was a great excuse for Rey to rest. She laid her head on her desk, eyes slightly closed as she hummed to sleep. It didn’t last as much as she wished; she felt a hand on her shoulder, heavy enough to make her wince.

“What did you do last night? Look at you, drooling on the keyboard!” said Finn, forming circles into her shoulder. Rey sat straighter, rubbing her eyes as she turned to look at her friend.

“Not much, I mean, I think my brain is burned.”

“Burned? By what?”

“Exactly, nothing! There’s been nothing in Jakku to report!” she exclaimed as she took the newest newspaper in hand. “Our front page is just politics and more politics!”

Finn smirked, knowing how hungry Rey was for the drama and news. He took the newspaper from her, as he inspected the front page. “Rey, elections are just around the corner. Don’t be surprised if that’s all we cover in the next months.”

She groaned, hating the elections. Each time, the candidates would come to Jakku and try to win the town over. For rumor has it, if you win Jakku, you win the elections. In today’s time, the runner ups came down to two, a crusty old man who went by the name of Snoke. Rey didn’t like him, there was something very creepy about that man, yet nobody seemed to believe her. While the other candidate was Amilyn Holdo, a woman with as much value and decision as Rey wished she had. Yet, the two were up for a big fight, for people could be real asses and as long as you knew their worth, they were easy to buy.

Rey eyed the newspaper, remembering her work before, her coverage on the thief that attacked her.

“Hey, Finn!” she recalled. He turned to her; eyes full of worry. “how long has it been since we ended the “Nocturnal Thief’s” story?”

Finn frowned, “about a week ago, if I’m right”

Her mind went straight to the events of last night, of the man with the mask. Has no one known about the robbery he tried to do?

“Has there been any other notices about robberies or theft attempts?” she asked, curiosity at peak.

“No, Rey.” He said annoyed at Rey’s hunger from drama and crime. “It might sound like a miracle, but I think Jakku is finally cleansing of crime”

Rey smirked; she knew that was a lie. His words echoing in her mind, “ _We’ll see each other, little Scavenger”_ His reign of crime was just about to start, and she was bound to stop it. “I wouldn’t think so high of Jakku”

Finn scoffed. “We have our avenging angel, you know. The one who caught the thief you just asked of?”

Rey smiled. “Sure, sure. But I mean, Jakku has lived with crime since it was established. It won’t end all of a sudden.”

“Well don’t ask things that upset us!” he said, rolling his eyes in feigned anger.

“Fine!” she lifted her palms in truce.

“GUYS!!” came Rose, calling in high pitched volume as she approached Finn and Rey. “It’s time!!!!!”

Rey frowned, not sure what she meant. But Finn was well aware, dropping the newspaper from his hands. “Now??” he exclaimed back.

When Rose became anxious, she would occupy her hands on something, anything that would help her ease the nervousness away. She grabbed her blouse and began to tuck it furiously into her pants, stretching the fabric far too hard. “He came through the back door, that’s why we didn’t even know he was here!” she began a walk from Rey’s desk to her own. “They’ve been locked in Leia’s office for more than an hour, and when I passed by, you know,… just to get some water, Leia spotted me and asked me to arrange everyone on the lounge.”

“They, as in Leia, her son, and??” pressed Finn.

Rose shook her head, as if she had forgotten something. “Oh yes, Poe is with them. The three are about to come down in this second!”

Rey looked at Rose, grasping her hands in hers. “Rose, calm down. There is nothing to worry about, he won’t fire us”

Rose nodded, listening intently to Rey. “I know, but,…Rey, you know I just got this job. He used to be the main editor in the most important Daily back in Alderaan. You know, Alderaanian News.”

She felt her eyes open wide, this new information was a shocker. That certainly brought new pressure to the few editors in the Daily. She looked at Rose and pressed hard on her wrists, gaining her attention. “Rose, you are a great editor, you won’t be out of Resistance Daily. Trust me.”

Actually, Rey couldn’t assure anything, but she was willing to make promises just to keep her friends calm. It’s what a true hero does. Rose smiled, her cheeks round around her dimples.

“Fine, let’s see the legacy son”

* * *

Everyone crowded on the main lounge, waiting for Leia and her son to come out. If you payed enough attention you could hear the whispers around the staff, everyone being overly intimidated by this person who “came directly from Alderaan” or “he’s Leia’s only heir to the throne”. Rey couldn’t help but role her eyes, she didn’t think of him as much as threat and for Poe’s sake, she didn’t want to judge him beforehand.

After fifteen minutes of the crowd growing anxious every passing second, the trio emerged from Leia’s office. The whole room felt quiet and all eyes landed on him, for it was impossible to not notice him. He was huge, big and bluff. He demanded attention, towering over Poe and his mother. He had the darkest hair that curled around his big ears, it was a treat Rey noticed almost immediately. His eyes scanned the room, roaming from worker to worker; they seemed like eyes that could notice anything, and frankly she wasn’t sure if they were brown or hazel.

Poe cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn to look at him. He looked impeccable in his black tailored suit, with his shoes polished shinning under the sunlight from the windows. “This is a news we all knew coming, something that has been decided. And truly, it is an honor to work with Ben once again.”

He gave Leia’s son a grin as he stepped back, giving the word to Leia who smiled widely. She looked polished as she never once did in the Daily, where she once would be in sweatpants and baggy t-shirts, she now wore a pressed dress that molded her small figure prettily.

“Staff, I know most of you have only known me as the boss, never seeing me in these halls at time, and truly I beg for forgiveness. Yet, I have directed and guided this Daily into what today it is. My heart and soul have been in every page, every article we’ve published. And if it wasn’t for you, my fellow workers; this Daily would not be as successful as it is.” She smiled, hands gripping the one of her son, tight as her knuckles flashed white. “But my time has come, for I am no longer fit to continue in this arduous task. Yet, if there is one person I trust more than myself, it is my son. I beg that you trust him with the direction of this office, I know his capacity and I know just how well Resistance Daily will prosper!”

Everyone clapped as Leia’s said her last words, nostalgia hitting some more than others. Rey saw a few tears well in the corner of her eyes, happiness as she relished in the applause. Rey stole a glance at Poe, trying to decipher his mood. Was he hurt for Leia’s words? All his work in the Daily just so it could be gifted to another. But he kept a façade, seeming at ease and comfort, yet his foot tapped furiously on the ground.

When the applause died, Ben stepped forward; his form impressive among everyone, standing tall in his black slacks and brown coat. “Yes, I am Leia’s son and no that does not entitle me to be the one in charge. I know what you are all thinking. How can I who have never been part of the Daily suddenly become its sole boss?” he said in a deep voice that startled not just Rey, but also Rose as she squeaked behind her. “But, I want you all to know, I am capable of managing this Daily and I want to lift it, to make it the best there is in the state. From my experience in Alderaan, I want to make Resistance Daily a competitor in the journalistic market. And I want you all with me. Together, I want to make this journal into the one that people can rely on, who will look for when they need candor. And we will be there.”

Leia beamed as the staff collectively clapped for him. Poe tried to boost the mood in the office as he clapped higher than anyone, eyeing for Finn or Rey to help. If she had to be honest, she did feel quite inspired by his words, and she was willing to try. Yes, Resistance Daily was an honest newspaper, yet sometimes they had to gloss over certain things in order to appease the public. Rey hated doing that. As much as she wished Leia could stay, she was quite excited to start this new era.

* * *

They resumed to work, leaving Rey to do nothing except think of a new story, something she would have to fish. She scrambled for ideas, yet nothing came, she would have to go downtown and wait for something to happen; just like a press junkie she was. She heard footsteps as she lifted her head to see Poe and Ben walking together, a good three feet apart. Rey knew she couldn’t be caught doing nothing by the new boss, so she picked her notepad and scribbled whatever came to her mind first.

  * How often do people eat fries?
  * Can the cold ease sexual intercourse?



“Rey!” beamed Poe as the stood infront of her desk; Poe with a little of sweat clinging to his dress collar. “I was showing Ben the office, and I wanted him to meet the editors and reporters”

Rey smiled, looking from Poe to Ben. She looked at him, and now that she was closer she could notice some details she didn’t earlier. Like the angled nose that framed his face was far prettier upfront, adorned with moles that marked a path down his neck. She stood from her chair and extended her palm, expecting Ben to shake it. It was quick, as if he was ready to get it over with. His small smile spread over his face, making his eyes squint slightly.

“I’m Rey Kenobi, a pleasure to be working with you.” She said, showing her teeth as she smiled at him.

“Ben Solo” he replied firmly. “The pleasure is all mine”

“Rey here is our star journalist; she’s bought us gems to print in many occasions. Her work and curiosity never fail to amaze me.” said Poe, smiling at Rey.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that much!” she replied shyly.

Ben looked at the two, his eyes scanning her soft features as she relished in the compliment. “No! I heard you were the one to bring in the story of the “Nocturnal Thief”, I’m very well aware of the success that story brought to Resistance Daily.” He recalled. “Everyone wanted to know more about the thief!”

“Really?” she asked, with surprise and pride of her work as journalist.

“Indeed. Mother had never been so happy!”

“Why, thank you! I’m happy to be doing the work I enjoy the most”

Ben nodded, looking at her workspace. “And now that it’s over, I must assume you are bored out of your mind”

Rey laughed, feeling warmth inside of her belly. He understood the need and craving for news, for fresh information. “Oh my! Yes! You have no idea!”

Poe huffed, brows creasing. “But, I thought you were having fun with the Jar Jar case?”

Rey rolled her eyes, staring at Poe. “There is no joy in interviewing a man who helped in a war and yet did nothing important in it”

Poe laughed. “But, I thought you liked it?”

Ben cracked a small laugh, surprising Rey how his throat could reach such a low tone. “I understand Rey, I too would get out of my mind for no fresh stories” He looked at her with soft eyes, understanding beaming. “You and I, Rey. We will hunt for those stories; I promise you that.”

Poe nodded. “Rey’s the one for that, trust me.” He smiled at her, making a turn from her desk. “Come, now you have to meet Rose Tico, a fellow editor in the office”

She heard Rose’s name and the image of anxious Rose came to her mind. She cleared her throat as she called out for them. “Umm, Ben. Poe.” They both turned looking at her, Poe with a raised eyebrow. “Rose is an amazing editor, she’s just really nervous; please be nice?” she said the last words directly to Ben. He was the one with the power to fire or hire anyone.

He nodded, a small grin on his face as he looked at her. “I don’t have a reason not to be”

Then he turned and continued his tour with Poe.

Rey was strict on not making an impression beforehand, she was determined about it. And now she was so relieved she didn’t, for he seemed such a nice gal. He smiled and seemed polite; she couldn’t really picture him as the selfish person Poe had once told her about.

* * *

She was eager for night to come, to return to her duty as a justice tool. She made her way to her apartment, looking at the sides to make sure no one had followed her tonight. Once she entered, she went straight to her bedroom, opening her closet in search of the bag that contained her now tailored disguise. She changed into the fabric, clasping the belt tightly around her waist; her staff stood at the exit, proudly against the back door. She waited no time as she took hold of her staff and marched through her back door.

It was night and she knew for sure that no neighbors would be lurking in their backdoors, not when the main road was on the other side. She had no idea of where she was going or how she could come with crime right away; but she knew she had to do this, she had to see him again. She went straight to the museum, not knowing if he would be there, it had been two days since their encounter and no news had ever been spread. Was he just a passing thief?

She heard an alarm sound in the distance, not far away but beaming. She gripped her staff as she ran through the street following the sound that lead to her next enemy. From what she knew, the police would luckily arrive in an hour, if they were interested. That gave her enough time to find these thieves and claim the justice Jakku needed. It was a branch of the local bank in Jakku, this one was often robbed due to it being the farthest from the city, meaning its security was the poorest they could manage. She ran to the back exit only to notice that it was blocked from the inside, not letting her enter the easy way. She scanned the area when her eyes landed on the high up window, just small enough for her body to slide. All she had to do was climb the trash banisters, take luck and aim for the edge of the window which she thankfully grabbed; Rey was surprised she had an amazing upper arm force, as she lifted herself she entered the building headfirst.

Swiftly, she slid through the ground walking in direction of the main vault. She knew it had to be in the depths of the building, somewhere hard to get to. She payed close attention to the sounds in the dark, ignoring completely the sound of the alarm in the back. She could decipher out two male voices, one raspy and one high pitched, as if nervous. Rey had to admit she was kinda sad it wasn’t her nemesis; she wanted the rematch.

“Hurry up! They’ll be here any time!” said the high-pitched voice.

“Relax! We both know Jakku’s police is a crap. When they get here, they’ll find nothin’!”

She heard as one of them took a gulp of air, high and loudly. “But what if they find our tracks? What if they lead back to us?”

The other man laughed. “Boy, even if we did, they ain’t doin’ anythin’!”

Rey took their blabber as an opportunity as she creeped by the wall, getting closer and closer. There were in fact only two men, one was slim and short while the other was average height with a hanging belly. The two had black fabric masks, with only wholes to let them see and breathe. They had two large black trash bags; she didn’t need to look inside to know it was money in it. The vault was open wide, letting the green flow through the tiny room. She reached for her staff that remained strapped to her back when she slid inside the bank; she took hold and aimed for the pair of legs that stood closer to her. She threw the staff with as much force against his knees, causing him to land on the ground in howling pain. She quickly readjusted as she knocked the pole against the ribs of the other.

“What on earth?!” cried the man on the floor as he slowly lifted from the ground.

Rey had barely time to stand into fighting position as she hurled the staff against robber #2’s head, yet, the one on the ground took hold of her ankle, yanking her to the ground.

“Did you think you could steal from us?” spitted the fat man on Rey’s face.

Rey snarled, baring her teeth as she stared at him. “No, I intend on delivering you to the police”

The man laughed, high and loudly. “Are you stupid?” The man on the ground laughed too, taking hold of her staff. _Fine, hand-to-hand combat, then._ “Now you will die for that stupidity!”

She knew well that under any circumstance she would not die under the hands of two bank robbing thieves. She smiled, ready to dance. “Allow me.”

She threw her elbow hard against the slim man that took hold of her, the bone connecting with his jaw. She heard the crack in rhythm with his scream. His grip loosened, letting Rey lift herself as she lunged for the fat man. He screamed as he kicked the staff away and threw punches in the air as some landed on her skin, yet she punched right back. She made a mental note to practice her little martial arts, that maybe it was needed more than she thought. For on fights, she wouldn’t have her staff all the time. He was heavy and his blows landed on her ribs and face, they were hard and solid; from the corner of her eye she saw the slim man rise to his feet, caressing his cheek as he too aimed for her skin.

She needed her staff, quickly.

“Need a hand?” said a mechanic voice behind them. She cursed every star, the exact moment in which she decided to wake up.

“Another?” replied the fat man, as he took a moment to look from Rey to the silhouette behind them.

Rey gritted her teeth as she blocked a punch from the slim guy. “Did you decide to rob the bank today too?” she said mockingly.

His muffled laugh sounded in the back, mixing with the deafening sound of the security alarm. She was focused in dodging punched and kicks that she payed him no attention, she just heard his footsteps in the back, walking like a cat behind them.

“I knew you would be here,” she knew he had his mask, yet she could feel the intensity of his stare on her back. She knew he was inspecting her, judging her fighting skills as she pressed against the thieves.

Rey huffed, feeling her upper muscles clench as the slim man kicked her rib hard. “What? So, you decided to come and watch?”

She knew she needed to search for her staff, otherwise she would grow exhausted and lose the fight. She jabbed her elbow in the slim guy’s ribs, earning time to give the fat man a kick to the stomach. While they clenched in pain, she took those few moments to scan the area, looking for it in the flashing red lights. That’s when she finally looked at him, leaning against a desk with his shoulders slouched; between his hands, twirling it like a baton was her staff. His mask shone under the red lights, letting the silver details stand out; his cape flowing highly around his tall frame.

Rey felt the anger bubble inside her chest; what she and him had, this was personal. “Give it to me” she said harshly.

He twirled the staff and walked toward the trash bags, looking inside. Rey was about to lunge after him when she felt a kick on her back, causing her to stumble to the floor.

“Looks like you’re busy, I guess I’ll just take these-” he wrapped the bag in a tight knot as he threw it over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I know the way out”

“Hey!” yelled one of the thieves. “That belongs to us!” he said, running to punch Kylo in the arm. Rey knew just how strong he was, yet it caught her off guard to see it. Just before he could crash against him, he took his throat in his gloved hand and pressed tightly; she saw the man wreck and fight against Kylo’s hand.

“It doesn’t now.” He pressed firmly as the man screeched. He threw the man on the ground, breathless and unconscious.

Rey felt the thief behind her slam back against a wall, as she turned to look at Kylo. His hooded eyes still staring at her. “See? I’m not bad, I helped you.”

She snarled. “You will not take that money.”

He chuckled. “I admire your honor for justice, little Scavenger.” He looked at her staff before turning to her, and like that he rolled it on the ground, a few feet away from her. “Until we meet again”

She watched as he walked down the dark hall, the bag jumping on his back. She was ready to chase him when she heard the window behind her break; she turned only to see the fat thief crawling through a broken window. She would get back to Kylo, she would hunt him and make him pay. But, that could wait.

Rey took hold of her staff as she moved in his direction, smashing it hard against his skull. Mixed with the sound of the alarm, the man fell to the ground unconscious as his limbs scattered around his belly. She had no idea of how much time they had wasted, or if the cops ever intended on arriving. She took a lasso from her belt and dragged the man to its minion, both heavy and sweaty from fighting. She tied a knot against their wrists and ankles, tight enough that only a third person could undo it. She took her belongings and made sure the thieves were deep in sleep.

She wasn’t sure what would come first, if the police or the bank’s staff. Either way, she felt relieved that she could actually stop crime, not if she recalled Kylo Ren and his theft of another theft.

As much as she hated him, she was pretty excited to meet him again. A fight is always welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updating, i really do and i'm so sorry. But i really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as i did.  
> 


	3. Kylo Ren is a good thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we all know Ben is Kylo, right? XD because that just makes this chapter extra funny. Enjoy

“No! It’s completely wrong!” she argued for the fifth time, spit splattering in disbelief. The news was going to be written in clearly false information.

Poe frowned, he really wanted to believe in Rey, but the evidence was clear; and nobody was willing to contradict candidate Snoke. They were in Poe’s office: Ben, Poe and her. It was rather comical, for she never really thought to interact with Ben this frequently, but he seemed rather interested in the Daily. _Shocker,_ Rey thought. Now that she thought of it; Ben didn’t spend time in his office, in fact, she wasn’t sure if he ever stepped foot in there.

“Okay, maybe we can find another source?” intervened Ben.

Rey watched his tall figure, looming over the chair he sat in. She couldn’t help but see the faint bags under his eyes, his face long and tired. Even thought they barely interacted, and when they did it was with Poe as a third wheel; she felt a slight pull towards him. As if his body was familiar, his stance and way of moving through the rooms. It creeped Rey out, how much he reminded her of her archnemesis. He didn’t wear his long brown coat today, nor his pressed trousers. She somehow liked his casual look in just some jeans and dark sweater. It made him more human, less of a menacing boss.

Rey realized she was staring for too long, as his dark eyes landed on her own. She felt the faint warmth of blush on her cheeks, pronouncing the freckles on her face. Rey coughed a couple of times, looking everywhere but his devious eyes.

“I still don’t understand—” she mumbled, looking at Poe for some distraction. “Run the news for me again.”

Poe scoffed as he reached for his journal and read for the third time.

“Jakku’s bank was robbed for the fifth time this month, except this time criminals were actually arrested.” He said with monotony. “At around 6am, the police arrived at the crime scene only to find the two criminals tied up like pigs near the banks vault.”

Rey nodded, knowing that part to be true. But what didn’t click with the truth was what came next.

“They were turned into the police station only to find out, later on, that they were sent by a political influence. Candidate Snoke heard of this theft; they had stolen nearly $10 million dollars, and he sent his most efficient detectives to the field. That same day they discovered the money in Vermen Teedo’s office, one of the direct representants of Holdo’s political party.”

Rey shook her head; how could she tell them that the story was wrong without giving her secret away? She had known Teedo for quite a time and that man had not a single hair of what Kylo Ren was. He couldn’t be him; he was too short and unskilled. Of course, the thought that maybe he hired him to do the dirty work crossed her mind, but for what? Holdo’s party had the funds they needed and even though Teedo was a greedy man, he wouldn’t do it, he had to much status to lose.

“If this savior story doesn’t lift Snoke as candidate in the country, I don’t know what else will.” murmured Ben as he passed a hand through his long hair.

“What did the thieves say? Were they accomplice?” she asked Poe.

He nodded. “Yup, apparently they were sent by Teedo.”

Rey shook her head, trying to swallow the information Poe brought to the table when she remembered the beginning of the news. She didn’t want to brag of her success as justice dealer, but she needed to.

“And who tied them near the vault? Did they say?”

“Ahh, yes. That’s my favorite part of the story.” said Ben as a small smile spread across his face.

“Well, it seems we have a superhero in town.” Poe closed his journal as he extended it to Rey. “They said some man with a mask confronted them, fought them and tied them. Our hero’s name, and I know it sound weird, is apparently some Kylo Ren.” 

She felt as if Poe had suddenly punched her in the gut, slapped her with a white glove on the face. She almost dropped the journal as she turned to him, mouth open. “W-what?” she mustered.

“I know! Suddenly we live in Gotham city!” said Poe incredulously, a smile plastered as he sat on his chair desk. “But that’s what they said.”

Rey shook her head. She knew she was going to give herself away if she kept acting that way, that Poe would know something else is unsettling her. She took a deep breath as she clutched the journal tightly in her fist, turning to look at Ben who smiled wolfishly. She eyed him; _why was he smiling?_

“Kylo Ren?” she repeated the name. A name that now haunted her day and night.

Ben looked back at her, the smile extending. “This news just gets better and better.” He murmured as he stood from his chair. She watched as he rubbed his thighs, extending his long limbs as if he was rising from bed. He exited Poe’s office, repeating the name _Kylo Ren_ in a melodic tone. 

Her breathing eased down, the fury boiling in her veins as she turned to look at Poe, his eyes now creased in worry. _She was giving herself away._ She smiled and looked back at the brown journal.

“So, do I give it to Rose then? Shall she edit it?” she asked, her voice strained.

“Rey, is something wrong?” asked Poe with worry.

Rey smiled tightly.

“I just got a cramp.” She lied.

Poe sighed in relief, leaning back against his cushioned chair.

“Oh! Well then, off you go, I guess. And thanks for dropping that off with Rose.”

“No problem.” She lifted herself from the seat she had taken, clutching the godforsaken journal as she exited the room.

Three things didn’t click in this story, things that made her angry and worried. First off, why would Teedo send thieves for Jakku’s bank. Second, why did the thieves lie about their capture. And third, why the HELL was Kylo Ren taking credit for HER work?

* * *

She wasn’t going to do it that night. She was too angry at him, and if she had the chance to encounter him again, she was sure to make things worse. And she firmly believed in her mentor Iroh from Avatar: The last airbender; she would not let herself be fueled by rage or emotion. Rey gladly dressed in her favorite sequin dress, glittering all the way to her front door. She glanced around her small lift, making sure every window was locked tight, back door with the locks in place. Her eyes landed on her mighty staff, leaning against the back door as if it was ready to go. Rey smiled at it, feeling silly as she murmured to it. “Not tonight, buddy”

Rose had arranged a table at the local nightclub, claiming it had been weeks since their last night out. They arrived in a cab, dancing their way in. She felt such a relief when she lost herself to the beats of the music, swaying under the laser lights. Rose giggled every now and then, a cocktail in her hand as she pressed herself against Rey. She laughed as they both sang along to the overpowering music, singing gibberish whenever the didn’t know the lyrics to whatever was playing.

“I need another cocktail!” she screamed in Rose’s ear, seeing as she nodded in response against the deafening music. She left the dancing floor as she escalated the steps toward the bar, winking at the bartender as she asked for another mojito.

She swayed at the music, smiling at those who decided to stay near the bar where the music wasn’t as loud as the dancing floor. She watched the bartender crush the mint leaf as he placed it in her cup, watching in awe as her cocktail was prepared.

“I knew I recognized that smile” said a voice behind her. She turned as she slowly recognized his voice, looking freshly shaven and dressed in a light blue dress shirt was Ben Solo.

She smiled at him, feeling genuinely delighted to see him out of work hours. “Oh my! I had no idea you were here!” she said joyously.

He smiled, bending his head slightly to look at her. “I know. Odd, isn’t it?”

“Mojito!” said the bartender behind them. Rey smiled as she turned to grab her beverage, thanking the bartender as she sipped. She turned to Ben, smiling reassuringly as she took in his awkward stance, slouching as his free hand stayed tucked tightly into his jean pocket.

“Are you enjoying it? Did you come with friends?” she asked him.

He nodded, sipping from his beer before responding. “It’s really nice, actually. Wasn’t expecting Jakku to have a place like this” he let a small laugh escape his throat as he moved closer to her. “I actually came for a work thing, but it just ended, and I was heading home”

Rey shook her head. “Ben Solo, working since 6 am to 2 am.”

“I guess I’m a work-holic”

She couldn’t help it, the attraction she felt for him. It was either the alcohol, the lights or the music; but the way his plump lip shone under the liquid coat of beer still lingering, she knew there was something connecting them. This link was steady and concrete since the morning in Poe’s office.

“Don’t go home.” She murmured, stepping just a few more inches closer to him. “Enjoy the night with me.”

Rey knew too well, just how much she was going to hate herself the next morning, how unprofessional she was. But the way he smiled and said _yes,_ was making her levitate. She took his hand as she dragged him towards the dancing floor; she felt him yield, pulling lightly causing her to turn.

When she did, she noticed his wandering eyes, open as if in panic.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He cleared his throat as he leaned into her ear. “I can’t dance. I don’t know and it really terrifies me.”

Rey smiled, grabbing both of his hands as she dragged him to the spot she was dancing just minutes before. “Nobody does!” she yelled back. “Don’t worry, just sway next to me!”

She canted her hips as she made goofy dance moves, laughing as she watched Ben try miserably for a similar dance. It was both awkward and cute, both imitating each other, dancing horribly in synchrony. For a while she had forgotten Rose, turning her head when she heard her voice in the distance.

“Holy cow!” she yelled once she saw with who Rey was dancing. She quickly rearranged herself as she smiled at Ben. “I had no idea you were with our boss!” she murmured for Rey’s ears only.

Rey smiled, turning to Ben. “Ben, I hope you remember Rose”

His jumping limbs ceased to a steady beat as his smile spread, turning from Rey to Rose. He extended his hand, shaking Rose’s small palm in greeting. “Of course I do”

Rose smiled, delighted in the way they seemed so in sync. She giggled a little, thanking her lucky stars that finally Rey had someone to look for, someone to care for more than just a friend. She blinked before remembering what she was actually going to tell Rey.

“Right, I was going to tell you something really important! And even better now that Ben’s here!” she yelled at Rey. “It’s about the robbery!”

Rey looked at Rose, a spark shinning in her eyes at the curiosity. “What about it?” she asked with excitement.

Rose shrugged. “Since you weren’t convinced about news testimony and I knew you need clarification; guess who I just saw in one of the tables near the bar!”

Rey shook her head. “Who? Rose, tell me!”

She laughed at Rey’s pressing curiosity. “Candidate Snoke is here! In the same nightclub!”

Rey beamed; this was her opportunity to clear things. She wasn’t going to upright deny his statement, just clarify some things that didn’t add up in Rey’s mind. She turned to Ben, smiling as if she had hit the jackpot. But he shook his head, a small smile pressing on his lips as he yelled back.

“That’s the work thing I mentioned earlier” he said, eyes directly on Rey’s, hoping she would recall his words at the bar. Rey nodded in acknowledgment. “I knew he would be here, or so his secretary said. A thorn in my gut didn’t like the story as well, I could sense something not adding up. So, I came and we went over his testimony once again.”

She couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed; she really wanted to ask Snoke some of her questions. “Did it add up?” she asked Ben.

He nodded. “Everything.”

She let a grunt escape her throat, misery on her face as she drank more of her mojito. She turned to Rose who lifted her palms in resignation. “Well, at least it matches.” She smiled sadly at Rey. “Time to let it go.”

Rey nodded, drinking the last bits of her beverage. “Time for me to go”

She felt Ben’s hand on her arm as she turned to him, his eyes softly looking at her. “Let me walk you home.” She nodded before looking at Rose, who smiled brightly at her. “Are you coming?”

Rose shook her head. “Don’t worry about me! I met a guy; he’ll take me home.” she said over the music, pointing to a red headed guy who sat comfortably in the table they were sitting before. Rey smiled, nodding as she winked back at Rose.

They left the nightclub without a fuzz, stepping into the chilly breeze that overtook Jakku in the night. She covered herself tightly into her black cardigan, smiling as she watched Ben in his custom brown coat. Rey’s lift wasn’t as far as Rose’s lift, which made the walk home a little more relaxed. They walked side by side, his long limbs counting as three of her steps.

“So, are you liking Jakku so far?” she asked, turning her head slightly to look at him. He seemed so relaxed, and even though he looked rather tired in the morning, there was something about the cool night that reflected on his pale skin like an aura.

“I don’t know if this might offend you, but it’s worse than I expected” he said with a weary tone.

Rey laughed, clearly offended. “How is that?”

He gave a small giggle, sighing in dread. “The crime in Jakku was no big surprise, my mother kept on bragging how much news she could get out of it. What nails me the most is the excruciating weather, the deserted streets, and sand flying everywhere.” Rey laughed, nodding her head. True, all of it was true. “I’ve lived in Alderaan almost all of my life and changing from the deep blue scenery to this dry orange patch, is quite unsettling.”

“I have to agree on that; Jakku is a very dreary place. But if you look closely, you can actually see many marvelous things.” She said warmly, looking back at him. “It may be an awful desert from your point of view, but for me, it’s such a comfort to always be warm and shielded from the cold. In the desert, things can be swapped away like sand, and I see that as a recycle. Nothing ever stays, just like anything can change.”

Ben seemed enraptured by her words, they way her eyes would shine under the moonlight. He knew this girl, it felt as if he could listen to her for days and days. Each of her thoughts and seeds of curiosity sparked some of his own. He smiled, haunted by her.

“And not to forget, we do have some very amazing relics in the few museums around Jakku.”

“Ahh yes, so I’ve heard, something about some ancient religion?”

“That between some others. We’re lucky to have with us ancient artifacts and textbooks from the Jedi religion.” She recalled the night she met Kylo Ren, the fight and the theft he wanted to commit. Why did he want those things to begin with? “Lucky thing they haven’t stolen them” she said softly, knowing damn well nobody had ever declared that robbery.

She looked at him only to find his gracious eyes swarming over her like beautiful butterflies. She blushed, eyes looming at him as a certain doubt suddenly crept her mind.

“But, I mean—you must’ve left some special girl in Alderaan, right?” she said softly, between smiles just to play it casual.

He shook his head. “Not in Alderaan.”

Rey felt relief cross her chest, at least she wasn’t trespassing.

“But, there is someone.” He said meticulously.

“Ohh?” she couldn’t help it, the crash of sadness and disbelief. Foolish of her to believe this could all lead to something else.

“It’s rather a pain in the ass, but I love it.” She frowned at his words. Was he a masochist? “She always beats my ass, quite physically and emotionally. It’s weird because I don’t really know her, yet she intrigues me all the time.”

“So, she’s your crush?”

Ben meditated on the word. “I think so.”

She smiled sadly, feigning some sort of happiness for him. “Well, go get her tiger”

Ben laughed. “I don’t think it will get far. She’s amazingly good; too good. I don’t know if I’m being clear here?”

“Too good? How is that bad?”

“I mean, she’s very skilled and smart and she has this will to do the morally correct thing. Which I know is good, but, don’t we all want a little bad speck in our lives?”

Rey looked at him in disbelief, lifting an eyebrow. “Mister Solo likes bad girls?” she said mockingly.

Even under the moonlight she could see his ears turn pink, a beautiful color in contrast to his pale face.

“And you don’t feel that pull toward bad boys?” he retorted.

Rey thought of it; all the man she had dated before had all been gentle and funny men, yet the relationship never lasted. They soon transformed into controlling, mocking, sarcastic pieces of shit who relayed on making her feel less. She shook her head.

“Not really.” she said flatly, even though a part of her head laughed at such thing. She might fool Ben and herself, but there was only one bad boy haunting her mind, for the bad reasons but Kylo Ren remained.

She looked beyond, only to realize she was on her street. She looked back to Ben, smiling for the walk home.

“Thank you, Ben. For not letting me walk alone in the night, for making me company.”

He stood a few feet away from her, looking at her. “You have nothing to thank, in fact I should be thanking you”

Rey frowned. “And why is that?”

“For listening to me and not making me feel like a stranger in this place”

She nodded, taking hold of her cardigan, flushing it tight against her body. “You will always have a friend in me.”

She watched as Ben took off in the night, walking with a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

For two straight nights she had forced herself to not go out, to stay in the comfort of her bed. But she knew she was straying herself from her mission, that capturing Kylo Ren was never her goal and would not be. Her body felt recovered from the many bruises she had earned, her flesh once again paired with her torso. She collected all the mental strength she could and changed her pajamas for her “scavenger” clothes, a name she was now accustomed to. 

When she walked through the lone night streets, she felt a ping of unknown warmth; as if being there ready to fight any danger brought her some sort of comfort. She placed herself among her favorite statue, vigilant and invisible to the few people that passed. She stared at the moon, waiting for anything to happen; either a group of bandits would come and crash the park, or the stars were likely to swirl around her. Either way, she was glad to be free and living.

She heard the faint wail of an alarm in the distance, her heart pounding at the call of adventure. As she grabbed her staff, she ran down the blocks, each time the alarm growing louder and louder. Rey realized it was the old gallery in Jakku, the Niima Art Gallery with valuable art pieces straight from Naboo, Italy. She frowned before entering the building, who would rob an art gallery? Nobody in Jakku even visited the place anymore. But a thought also entered her mind, probably the same guy who wanted to steal relics from a museum.

The crime scene was too easy; even though the gallery was still functional, nobody came nor wondered between the halls of Niima Gallery. It was rather sad. The front door was open wide, as if begging her to step in. In the darkness she could barely see the outlines of the paintings, the only sound in the night was that of the alarm blaring heavily. She walked through the halls; her staff raised ready to land on whoever dared to fight her. That’s until she saw him. 

He sat on a metallic bench, staring at the only painting with its light on; illuminating the canvas at its splendor. His cape was draped all over the bench, she could hear his mechanic breathing over his mask. She crept silently, her staff ready to fight; when suddenly he turned, his mask catching a gloss under the light. Rey stopped short; her mouth parted in new fury. She was ready for the impact, whatever scheme he had under his cape; but instead he stared at her.

“Scavenger” he said lightly. It caught Rey off guard, the steadiness in which he said her alias, turned languidly as if she had just caught him in a gallery as every other day. “I don’t feel like fighting tonight.”

_Something was definitely wrong_ , she thought. She gripped her staff tighter; this was her moment to seize the opportunity and finish her enemy once and for all. Locking eyes with him she took deep breaths as she launched herself into an attack, her staff raised high enough to damage his body once it landed in a blow. She didn’t expect him to be serious, she was ready for all of it to be trap. He took hold of the staff in midair, taking advantage of the pressure of Rey’s assault, turning her strength against her as he hurled her across the floor. She laid sprawled on the ground, body hurting at the impact. She heard the click of his boots as he stood over her, grabbing her staff in his hands as he threw it across the room, far away from her reach.

“I was serious, Scavenger” he said relaxed before taking seat once again on the metallic bench. Rey growled like a furious animal, lifting her hooded face to look at him. Cloth against mask.

“What?” she mustered.

She could’ve sworn this was all a joke and that soon he would reveal his evil plan, but instead he patted the space next to him, waiting for Rey to sit there.

“I like galleries, and museums.” He replied as if it was a known fact.

A joke, surely some twisted joke. She lifted herself from the room as she tentatively sat in the cold spot next to Kylo. He looked at her for few seconds before turning his full attention to the painting before him.

“The police will be here anytime soon” she said flatly. Even though that was the generic answer to the situation, she knew damn well that no police would ever appear. For this building had no value to them; they had other things to center their ‘total attention’.

He laughed behind his mask. “Are they?” Rey kept quiet; they both knew the truth. “The people you so ardently try to protect are ignorant and close minded; they won’t get the change they so desperately desire because they’re not willing to change.”

Rey wanted to protest; her pride hurt. “Not everyone.” 

“With that I agree, there are some amazing people here; sadly.”

He turned fully to her; his gloved hands pressed gently against his kneecap. If he didn’t wear such a mask, she was sure she could feel his eyes carve holes in her.

“I didn’t know if you were going to come” he mumbled.

Rey blinked in awe behind her googles, the confession so upright. “You what?” she asked in disbelief.

“Two days of crime and you were gone; you know, I was starting to miss you.” The tone in his voice was relaxed and smooth. Rey didn’t know if he was playing with her, toying his way.

She laughed, loud and crazed. “What kind of trap is this?”

To her surprise he laughed too, stretching against the bench. “Don’t deny it, sweetheart. You and I, we’ve got something between us.”

Rey was shaking in excitement. _Why was she this excited?_ “Honey, I’m afraid it’s the law.” She retorted in a sarcastic tone.

A creeping voice crawled in her mind, the voice of Ben when he walked her home, ‘ _and you don’t feel that pull toward bad boys?’_ If he was toying with her, she wasn’t going to be such a treat.

“Why a gallery, though?”

His small laugh rumbled. “I’ve told you; I like galleries and I really did want to see you.” The whole scene was amazing, this large, skilled and strong man was curled in himself, slouched as his fingers played with the edge of his gloves. “I knew police wouldn’t come to save a gallery as fast as they ‘saved’ the bank last time. They don’t care about cultural relics.”

Rey nodded. “Fair”

She leaned against the bench, feeling deaf at the overbearing sound of the alarm. Suddenly, the robbery of last time hit her mind, the news that was going to be published. She felt her anger bubble again. “Hey! Why in hell are you taking my credit?” she said, her voice rising in anger.

She listened to the restrained sounds in his throat, as if caught in a crime. _Funny, isn’t it?_ “What credit?” he asked innocently.

Rey scoffed. “Don’t play with me! I don’t know what frivolous scheme you’re playing, but it won’t work!” she felt her body tense, her fingers aching to throw punches.

He sighed. “Scavenger, even if I don’t want to fight tonight; you must remember, we are not on the same side.”

Rey laughed as if this was something new in her agenda. “Oh, trust me, I know that!” She frowned, her arms crossed in anger and defiance. “What do you earn in taking my credit?” she asked, annoyed.

She heard a soft rumble of a laugh as he leaned his masked face closer to hers. “What every hero wants, to be glorified.” She could see the silver details in his mask with much more clarity in this proximity, it kind of took her aback. “And since you never claim you victories, I might as well take them.”

She slapped the cold metal of his mask, her hand against what might be his forehead. It was playful, as a reprimand. “You are wicked.” She whispered.

They stayed in silence, glaring at each other underneath their disguises. Cloth and googles against metallic mask. The alarm blared, bringing her back to reality. 

“So, now what?” she asked. If they weren’t going to fight, what else?

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t even think you were going to come.”

She laughed, genuinely as she rose to searched for her staff. If there was no actual danger occurring, she was better off getting some actual rest. She grabbed her staff as he watched her from his spot. She returned, standing infront of him.

“Please don’t steal anything” she pleaded, securing her belts tighter against her waist.

He sat up, straighter as if eager for her words. “Are you daring me?” his voice strained in excitement.

She smirked under her cloth mask, leaning her head so it was inches away from his mask. She didn’t know, but she hoped she sounded as menacing as she thought. “If you do, I’ll hunt you down and I won’t have mercy.” Rey could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the threat turning into a promise. She gripped her staff as she made way for the exit, but just before she could lose herself in the halls, he laughed. His laugh a low rumble in pure delight.

“It’s a date, then.”

She knew by the tone in his voice that there was a huge smile painted on his face just beneath that mask. And as much as she forced herself, she couldn’t help but smile back. She went to sleep with a smile still laying on her lips, as dreams of a masked demon haunted her in the most joyful way. Rey didn’t know she had a kink for masks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one is little short, but don't worry we are getting to the juice :)  
> i hope you are all safe and well, my best regards to you readers


	4. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope everyone is safe and well :)  
> here's a little treat for those who enjoy this fic as much as i do <3

Rey laughed, _this is ridiculous_. Of all things he could have done, this is what he chose to do? Her smile sparked as she read Rose’s finished print; she was sure giving a show to those who looked at her pleased image.

“It seems people don’t know what to steal now-in-days” said Rose, leaning on the couch they sat in.

Rey agreed, smiling as she remembered his words. Sure, she had threatened him into not stealing a thing from the gallery and as expected he took it as a bet. _A date_ , he had called it. She was prepared to march into the Daily awaiting for someone to announce that a thief had stolen a major priced artwork. But instead, Rose laughed as she printed her newly edited report, handing it to Rey as she giggled. ‘Niima Gallery, a sanitary theft!’

‘Last night, a thief visited the lone halls of Niima Gallery. One would expect to find valuable artwork missing from their posts; the famed artwork directly from Naboo, Italy. When the police arrived this morning, after being notified by the security alarm in the gallery; the sight was one to behold. The main entranced was opened wide, the locks forced open; the police encountered the sight of all the paintings lighted at their full capacity. Ribbons of newspaper scattered across the floor as water spilled from the building’s bathrooms. Surprisingly, every single artwork remained in their secured pedestal; not one damaged.

But, what could they possible steal from the gallery if not the art?

Whoever this thief was, it took all the cleaning supplies within the gallery. When the staff entered the building after the policemen, their intention of cleaning gone as they realized not one broom nor mop was in place. All their scented mixes and polishes; everything was gone.

Jakku is indeed a rare place.’

Rey shook her head, her grin planted on her face. “No suspects?”

“No idea. The cameras were all disabled and there was no one in the area to see a thing.”

“How weird.”

Rey leaned back, feeling the cushion beneath her body absorb her frame as she greeted the comfort. Rose grinned, eyeing her suspiciously. “What?” she mumbled.

“What?!” mimicked Rose. “You know! The other night, you and Ben! What happened and when did that happen?” she demanded.

She shrugged, another kind of smile forming on her face. Now that was another boy problem in her life; a much more normal boy problem than a masked thief haunting her.

“Well, he seemed to be very much in contact with Poe, even if they have some type of rough history, I think they manage each other.” she said, remembering Poe’s words, the story he once told her. “And you know me, wherever Poe is, I’m there to stick my tongue and opinions.”

Rose nodded, letting the news accommodate. “Okay, and about that night?’

“What about ‘that’ night?”

Rose lifted her eyebrows, the accusatory stare as she looked at Rey’s cheeks lighting in a fired blush.

“It was nothing!” squeaked Rey. “He was randomly there and he walked me home. That’s it!”

Rose huffed, puffing some lose strands of hair. “Well, he seemed very pleased to walk you home.”

“Nonsense!” argued Rey, looking at the ground as a traitorous grin made its way to her face. She remembered his eyes and the way he talked so naturally with her. The comfort and tranquility she felt near him, it was a feeling she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Her smile faded as she remembered him admitting a crush, to some girl that was not her. “I don’t think I’m his type, anyway.”

“Why do you think that?” she asked.

Rey lifted her gaze at Rose, rolling her eyes as if it was evident. “Well, on the walk home he mentioned he had a crush on a girl. Someone that clearly wasn’t me.”

Rose scoffed. “And you know it’s not you because...?”

“He described someone that just wasn’t me. That’s how I know.”

“And who says you can’t be next?”

Rey stared at Rose with squinted eyes, not knowing if her friends was serious. Suddenly she remembered why she had to walk with Ben in the first place. Her face lightened in a satisfactory mock as she looked at Rose.

“Hey, but what about you? What went on with that red-head? How on earth did you get grip of him so fast? I literally only went for a drink!” she accused.

A nervous smile spread on Rose’s face, her eyes shifting around the room as she adverted Rey’s menacing gaze.

“You took ages ordering you drink, and I happened to stumble upon a very handsome red-head on the dancefloor.”

Rey smirked. “I am shook, Rose”

“Ohhh, he was so funny and attentive with me through out the whole night.” Rose sighed; her dreamy eyes glazed upon the memory. “And he took me home in his car; he even tucked the seatbelt for me, like a true gentleman.”

“Rose, dad’s do that.” Puffed Rey.

“You’re a bummer” she said, smacking Rey’s thigh.

“So, did you get his number?”

Rey watched as her friend suddenly turned still, face red as a beetroot. She placed her hands neatly under her thighs, shifting her weigh from one side to the other. “Rose?” mumbled Rey.

“I--, well he took me home and—”

“Rose, tell me you didn’t sleep with this guy.”

“Rey! He was soo cute! I swear! And he kept smiling and his green eyes shone so beautifully under the moonlight!” Rose squeaked, her smile big as she scooted closer to Rey.

She shook her head, half in shame for her friend and half grateful that at least one of the two had a dickdown that night.

“Oh my skies!” she whispered.

“And he kept saying, “Rose, you are so sexy”. How was I supposed to say no to that?” she demanded.

Rey laughed, looking at Rose as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. “I always tell you how sexy you are!”

“But you don’t have the dick that ginger had”

Rey stared, wide-eyed as a devilish sentence exited her foul mouth. “We could try.”

She laughed, knowing she had caught Rose of guard as she playfully smacked Rey on the face. “Stop it!” she giggled. They both settled in laughter, leaning against the couch as their bellies ached. Rey turned to Rose, lifting an eyebrow. “But did you get his number?” she asked one last time.

Rose shook her head, her smile slipping a little. “No, I think we left it as a one-night stand.” She shrugged, looking at Rey as if it was no big deal.

She frowned, extending her arm to embrace Rose. She knew her well to know that out of all her one-nights, this one left a tiny whole and an unfinished chat between the two. Rey tried to cheer Rose a little as she promised to go with her to the fair next week; a little treat from candidate Snoke.

“Don’t worry, maybe this one wasn’t the one.”

Rose nodded, smiling with that fresh sympathy that only she could muster.

Rey held the printed report, smiling at the little news as she walked with Rose to their desks when Ben emerged from his office. He was dressed all in black, imposing and tall as he descended the flight of stairs; his hair curling just around the base of his neck as his pale skin seemed to pop against the colors of his outfit. He turned talk to someone who walked closely behind him, and as soon as he did, Rey felt a swirl of recognition. It was awkward and untrue, she knew that well; but from this angle, with his back turned to her and all his black clothing, she swore she saw Kylo Ren. Of course, there was no mask nor his cape and tailored disguise; but his height and build, it was exactly how she remembers Kylo Ren.

She was caught staring at him as he turned, his eyes looking at her with curiosity as a smile spread across his lips, a perfect smile for the perfect face. She trembled slightly, either aroused by the thought of Kylo Ren or amazed by the rare beauty of Ben Solo. She smiled in return, lifting her palm to wave at him until she realized the man standing behind him.

“You got to be kidding me” she whispered, dropping her palm as she turned to Rose.

Rose fumbled around her desk, searching for a highlighter that she didn’t notice the man. Rey smiled, devilish, waiting for her reaction. “Hmm?”

She lifted her gaze and within two seconds her whole face had turned tomato red; her eyes widening as her lip trembled. “WHAT!” she exclaimed. A few heads turned in their direction as Rose scrambled behind Rey, avoiding the pressing eyes of their co-workers on their desks.

“How is he here?” asked Rey with a sadistic smile as she looked to Ben and the man. She noticed how Ben slouched as he walked, pointing to some desks and rooms as he talked to the man.

“He said he was studying journalism! What--? How?” Rose whispered, panicked as she crouched lower to the ground behind her.

Rey laughed, managing to catch Ben’s attention once again. An invitation he needed as he guided the man to their station. Rey stopped, reaching behind her back to grab Rose’s wrist.

“They’re coming this way” she whispered.

“What!”

“Rey, how are you?” said Ben once he was good three feet away from them.

She smiled as politely as she could, looking at Ben as she gripped Rose’s wrist tightly. “Well and sane!” she giggled.

He smiled brightly, his eyes lowering as he tucked his hands on his pants pockets. He leaned forward, arching to look behind Rose. “Hi, Rose” he mumbled.

Rey could feel Rose’s dignity slip from her body as her wrist slouched in her grip. She heard the girl sigh as she stood straight, peeking from behind Rey. “Hi, Ben!” she said, as graciously and happy as if she wasn’t just about to combust into stardust. “Oh my stars! Hi!” she squeaked, a smile shinning as she stood next to Rey, looking as confident as ever.

Rey frowned, looking to Rose with surprise as Ben cleared his throat, clearly noticing the tension in the air as he turned to their guest.

“Rey, Rose. I hope you both remember Hux, he was with us that night in the bar.” He said, watching the man with interest.

Rey smiled, stretching her arm to greet Hux. “Of course I remember you” She watched as Rose extended her hand, her façade slipping as soon as Hux touched her palm. This was the most awkward Rey had ever felt in the presence of two people. She looked at Ben who seemed just as uncomfortable as she was. They both knew they had a one-night, and apparently by their faces, neither of them could let it drop. 

“Hux will do a short internship here in the Daily.” Said Ben, interrupting Hux and Rose’s long stare. “I was just giving Hux a tour around the building; you know, showing him his new post.”

Rey nodded, her nose scrunching with excitement as she remembered her first day in the daily; her joy for achieving something she desired since childhood. “Do you like it so far? What were you assigned to?”

Hux scratched the base of neck, his fingers melting in the red sea that curled just beneath his fingers. “Right now, I’m sticking with the Columnist field and Advertisement. It’s really cool actually. I feel so old-fashioned.”

“Old-fashioned?” asked Rose.

Hux looked at her for the briefest second, glancing as his eyes immediately turned to Rey. She gave a small laugh; looking at them felt like watching a high-school couple.

“I’m currently studying a journalism degree and I must confess; I was aiming for media and technologies; but old school paper and ink works just fine.”

“Well, from reporter to reporter, Resistance Daily is what you need to boost your knowledge in journalism; trust me” assured Rey with a wink.

Ben scoffed, looking at Rey with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, and then as soon as you can, you should move to your true aspirations.”

Rey stared wide-eyed, clearly offended by his words. Hux and Rose took a step back, noticing the tension rising from the two. At the moment, her spike and defiance rose to her throat; a tension that only presented in her nightly roams. They glared at each other, the dance of a fight clawing between the two. Suddenly it hit her; if Kylo Ren didn’t wear a mask, she was 100% sure that he would stare at her like that. Rose giggled, attempting to lift the mood by retaining Ben’s attention.

“Well, I have the Gallery theft ready to print!” she said, handing the printed news to Ben. As soon as he read the title he smiled, a gleam in his eyes as he briefly read through the lines. Rey watched how entertained he seemed, laughing between the words in satisfaction. When he finished, he looked at Rose, his face of pure joy.

“This is perfect, Rose. I’ll send it to the printers, and it should be gone as soon as the early issues are finished.”

“I’ll do it.” Offered Rose.

“No, I’ll do it personally. Why don’t you and Hux go finish the tour on the building? And I’ll return to show you your post by lunch?” he suggested with an evil smile, leaving Rose with no choice as she nodded; her eyes wide as she looked at Hux.

Rey grinned, stepping away from Rose as she patted Hux on the shoulder. “It was nice seeing you again.” She stood next to Ben, both watching Rose and Hux walk by as two kids fearing to contract gems. Rey knew just how much Rose was going to torture her, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, she remembered the tall man standing next to her, smiling as if he had done a great deed.

“So, I’m guessing you _went for your true aspirations_ when you left Jakku and moved to Alderaan.” She said, accusingly.

She glanced at him, her eyes squinting in playful anger as he looked at her, his smile remaining.

“Ah, yes. And it was the best thing I could’ve done.”

“Then why did you move back? Why return to Jakku? Were your aspirations done?”

His smile dissolved as his stared at the ground beneath them. She could see a feeling of indecision and regret painted on his face. She realized too late that maybe she was crossing some boundaries. 

“My aspirations remain and are stronger than ever. So I move with them, and wherever they are, I go. Either I like it or not.” His tone turned hoarse.

Rey frowned, lifting her hand to touch his arm. He was firm and warm against the soft press of his dress shirt; she rubbed her palm in a gesture of reassurance. “I’m sorry that working for Resistance Daily has brought you so much sorrow.” She tried to see his point of view; of having everything you wanted and still letting it all go for the sake of family. It was selfish, true. But, sometimes ones desires and happiness isn’t always tied to family. “You should talk to Leia about it. I know you and Poe don’t get along well, but he has worked his ass for this Daily. If working here has caused you a loss, maybe you should reconsider.”

She watched his face shift in emotions; sadness to understanding, to mere appreciation. He looked at her, his eyes returning to the calm warmth she really liked. He wrapped his hand around Rey’s palm, still pressed over his arm. She felt him give it a big squeeze as a soft smile spread over his lips.

“I appreciate your concern, Rey. But the Daily is the only thing that relieves me from other things I need to get out of the way of. You see, I came to Jakku not just to take the Daily from my mother’s shoulders, but I have other business I need to take care of; things I couldn’t do all the way from Alderaan.” Rey stared, understanding his words; she nodded. “Yes, Poe and I are not on the same page as we once were, but still, I respect his work here and he will always have as much power as me.”

Rey sighed, relieved that her long friend regained a little of what he always wanted. Either with Ben or Poe at the front, the Daily could always shine. She smiled, stroking Ben’s arm in a gentle sway, locking eyes as they stood close to each other. She could feel his thumb suddenly rubbing over her palm, a motion of circles.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I came to Jakku.” He inched closer to Rey, their warmth radiating from body to body. “I’m glad I met you.”

* * *

Rey still wondered, _why on the universe would Jakku ‘land of the thieves’ have a fucking jewelry shop?_ It was is if they were begging to be robbed. She heard the alarm blaring as soon as she entered her apartment, changing at lightning speed as she exited through her back door; sprinting with her staff as she ran directly to the shop.

The shop shone as all its interior lights were turned to their full power, the red lasers swirling around the area. When she reached the entrance, she realized the front door was cracked open, as if someone had shoved a chainsaw through its doorknob. She kicked the door as it opened to its full view, revealing the glass cases all shattered and empty. Her boots crunched against the tiny shards of glass on the floor, making her way further into the building when she noticed a body strapped to a chair in the farthest room: a nightguard fully blacked out.

She cursed softly, annoyed that a single police couldn’t do its job. She took hold of a big glass shard as she proceeded to cut the restrains of tape on the police guard; if he were to remain unconscious he would be of no use and would stay out of her way, or he could wake up and give her some back-up or call for reinforcements. She proceeded her stealthily walking, forcing her ear-range to catch anything else except the blasting alarm and crunching beneath her boots. Just at the end of the building was the jewelries vault; the place where they kept most of the valuable diamonds, or so the owner had told her when she came to interview them a couple months ago.

And just as suspected, there they were. Two men and a slim woman rejoicing in the frost of diamonds as they packed their black duffel bags. They were dressed from head to toe in black sports clothing; seeming far more experienced than the other two from the bank a while ago. She watched for one whole minute as they laughed at their own jokes, the woman smiling as she shoved her hand into the pristine diamonds of her bag.

It was all she needed as she gripped her staff fiercely, creeping against the walls as she stood at the door of the vault.

“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend; but not anyone can keep them.” She said as sadly and unannounced as she watched all three heads turn to her. Shock crossing their faces only to morph into a strange anger; and just as she had expected, they all lunged at her at the same time. She moved to the side as all three stumbled into the air of the room, lurching as they hit the ground. Rey tried the first couple of days to fight crime in the most pacific way she could, trying not to do as much harm as possible. But with a city like Jakku were crime was a free service, she was forced to play rude and dirty.

She took her staff aiming for any set of legs that came closer to her; the men throwing punches as the woman returned to the vault.

“Take it all out, Vick!” yelled one of the men at the girl.

Rey shoved her staff against his throat, causing him to choke for air. She saw him stumble, falling to the ground in what Rey knew was agony. She felt the other man grab her from behind, tugging on her so he could smack her on the floor. With help of her weapon she pushed her weight from the ground, directing all of the pressure on her arms and thighs as she crawled on air and managed to flip over him; his arms twisting as her body slipped away. She aimed for his underparts as her knee hit directly on his balls, feeling the meat pound over her bone.

He fell to his knees, screaming in pain. A strong hand gripped her ankle, tugging her to the ground; when she turned, she saw the other man she had choked, smiling as he reached for something from the hem of his pants. She knew she had to knock them out, it was the only way to win the fight; no tying them up. She kicked the man on the face, her boot hitting as she heard the crunch of bone breaking, his nose and mouth stained red in bloody pools. She watched as his eyes rolled back, her kicks harder and precise against his forehead, aiming for a clear concussion. 

She stood, noticing the knife still lingering around the hem, a weapon he intended to use against her.

“Baley?” she heard the girl yell from the vault.

Rey was about to go after this Vick girl when the remaining man punched her in the ribs, causing her to stagger to the side, as a sharp pain overtook her body. She screamed in fury as she turned to look at him, his eyes red in anger with hair ruffled from the fight. Rey was hungry for violence, it was a treat that came with the job, one she wasn’t sure if it was good or not.

She launched herself to attack, kicking him directly in the chest with her boot, backing him away a few feet. She lunged again but was caught on his punches, few hitting at her jaw as she tasted the metallic flow of her blood. A bitter flavor that was very welcomed. He earned another hit as he blew a punch to her stomach, taking the air out of her system; gaining him the perfect opportunity to wrap his hands around her throat, lifting her from the ground as she desperately clawed at his hands.

The feeling was bizarre and agonizing; seeing the color shift as your throat burns you alive. _Rey, you are the only one who can stabilize Jakku. The Justice Scavenger needs to live another day; and as long as she does, justice will live on in Jakku._

She stared into the eyes of the man, feeling her breath become shallow. One more pull, one more puff of strength. She groaned against his hand as she swung her feet with as much might and force as she could, clashing her feet strongly against his knee. She fell to the ground, the fresh air returning sweetly to her lungs; she gulped as much as she could take, relishing in that sensation. Rey looked at the man, he screamed in an agony she had never heard, his pain marked upon his face as tears streamed his cheeks.

“YOU BITCH!” he yelled.

Rey stood, taking her staff for support of she leaned against it. She stood over the man, eyes hidden under her goggles, her smile wide under the mask. Rey realized she had broken his leg; the force she impacted was too much that it bended the knee at an inhuman side.

“BALEY!” screamed the girl, as she emerged from the vault, dropping the duffel bags as soon as she watched her unconscious and agonized partner.

“Wanna dance?” tempted Rey in a hoarse tone.

The girl lunged at Rey, but instead of a normal run she approached in a swirl of cartwheels, taking Rey aback. Just as she was recovering, she earned a kick in the face. Rey groaned, stumbling back as the girl continued her furious kicks on Rey’s face. She quickly dodged a kick, slumping to the ground as she scooted away from the vault room, forcing her to stay away from the duffel bags she left there.

“We heard of this mysterious Kylo Ren. We didn’t expect it to be so tiny!” she said throwing punches at Rey’s direction.

Rey rolled her eyes, waiting for the girl to draw near as she then suddenly grabbed a handful as her hair, tugging it hard as she yanked it the side. The girl screamed, sinking her nails into Rey’s wrist. _Why was Kylo Ren always in her business?_

Rey took her staff, lifting herself from the ground as she pointed the end to her throat, pressing hardly enough so she choked on her own saliva. She watched the girl turn blue, scratching as she tried to move away from the staff; gripping fiercely as she tried to throw it away. Yet, the more she moved, the more Rey pressed.

“Kylo Ren is a sick bastard; a coward who doesn’t even do the dirty work—”

“That’s mean, sweetheart.”

By now, she could swear she knew that metallic voice anywhere. Her chest pounding with new hatred as she pressed the staff tighter against the girl’s throat.

“Fuck off, Kylo Ren” Rey yelled, forcing herself not to look at his black mask, to his formidable form that was sure to lurk behind her.

“We can work on that, honeycomb” he said sweetly, the tone odd over the mechanic voice distorter.

Rey watched the girl, staring at both figures all dressed in some weird superhero disguises as they chatted over her agonizing body.

“Now, Scavenger, why don’t you let our guest breathe. What will she say about us?” he said.

Rey scoffed, offended by the whole situation.

“She’s not out guest. She’s a thief just like you!”

She watched as the girl’s eyes rolled, her breathing shallow but not gone. Rey lifted her staff, seeing a red welt mark the entirety of her neck. She couldn’t afford to feel bad; they were criminals and they deserved what came. But she still had much to learn; sometimes mercy can be a downfall.

Suddenly the girl’s eyes snapped open, lifting herself from the ground in a quick jump as she caught Rey off-guard, kicking her perfectly on the ribs. Rey yelled, already sore from the kick her partner managed on the same spot.

“OH! YOU FUCKER!” Rey yelled as she lifted her staff, twirling in the air to gain some force and speed as it hit the girl straight across the cheek. The force too much as she knocked to the ground, unconscious and bloody.

She heard Kylo clap in the back, his gloved hands a tune over the blaring alarms. Rey took hold of herself, breathing a couple of times as she hugged her wounded ribs tightly. She realized she was letting her guard down, that even though they were enemies, a small part of herself felt no threat from his part. Otherwise, he would’ve already attacked her. _What does he want?_ she wondered.

“You still have much to learn, little Scavenger.” He walked closer to her, looking at the unconscious bodies of the three thieves she managed to halt by herself. “Yet, I’m impressed by your force and determination.”

She scoffed. “I don’t need your approval”

She grabbed the girl from the ankles, dragging her body to the bathroom as she locked the stall from the outside with some cable ties from her belt. She knew it was a bad idea to leave Kylo Ren all alone in a jewelry shop; yet she was surprised to see him already standing outside the bathroom, the two other thieves already over his shoulder.

She rose an eyebrow, her curiosity and interest peaking as she turned to the other open stalls, completely ignoring to thank him. She locked the thieves, all bloody and heavy; she secured the last tie as she turned around only to notice how close Kylo Ren was. His body was barely inches away, his masked face slouched so it leaned perfectly into her face. Even thought he couldn’t see her, she could feel the blush tingling her cheeks, her throat collapsing as a new type of excitement emerged in her belly.

“What are you doing?” she asked, weakly.

She heard him inhale from his mask; she wasn’t sure what exactly since it reeked of sweat, blood and fecal waste.

“We had a date.” He mumbled.

Rey smiled beneath the mask, her goggles fogging as she took in air, managing to keep her hand on her staff.

“I was expecting you would take an amazing artwork or the money from the cashiers”

He shook his head, drawing nearer to Rey, as she pressed her back against the door of the bathroom stall.

“I really like gallery’s, and anyway, the place does need that money.”

Rey laughed. Every day, he was something else, someone Rey didn’t know how to act upon. When they met, she was sure he was just a stray thief with an arrogant mannerism and weird intentions. Now, after their encounter in the Gallery; she didn’t know what to think or how to act near him. It was better if they stayed to their own roles; criminal and vigilant. But at times, she didn’t know if it was the rush and adrenaline that made her look at him as something more. _She wondered if he’d be down for hate sex?_

“Suddenly you have morals?” she spat.

He chuckled. “I _HAD_ to steal something; it was the only way you would come looking for me, which…you didn’t” he leaned in, pressing his metallic mask against her forehead; the cold press giving her some sort of relief, specially when her body seemed in flames. “I’m hurt, sweetheart.”

Rey shook her head, basking in the cold of his mask. She crept her palms over his vest; not thinking as her fingers played over his fabric, feeling the details and material. It was a thick fabric; no wonder none of her blows ever hurt him. He took one of her hands in his gloved fingers, pulling it tightly against her body; it was as if he was playing with her; directing her every move.

“I’m testing all the ways I can hurt you,” she slipped her free palm higher and higher, curling around his neck in a tight grasp. It was weak and faint, not enough to make any damage; but from his body’s reaction, it was enough to cause a shudder from him. “I’m glad I hit the target”

It was a game, one she didn’t know how to play well and yet, she was willing to try. To fail and repeat.

It was a trap.

His chuckle rumbled underneath his mask, leaning away from her as her palm fell against her body.

“You and I, we have a hunger for violence and adrenaline. We crave for it, feed it in the night. It’s a strange desire that we do not fear.” She tried to reach him, only to realize her wrist was strapped to the bathroom door. She tugged, noticing how the cable tie bit into her skin. She realized to late of his cruel deed, his intentions clear as he leaned against the bathroom mirror, crossing his arms as he looked at Rey, thrashing to free herself.

“Bastard!” she cursed.

“No, no, little Scavenger. It’s a dance, a routine we have. We come alive by it…we’re thrilled for it.”

“You’re a monster.” Hate seethed from her body, reaching into her belt for something to cut the tie open.

She watched as he lifted his hand, blowing a kiss in Rey’s direction. “I am.”

He exited the bathroom, his cape flowing behind him as he disappeared into the shop. She cursed whoever might hear; to Kylo Ren, to the thieves, to the police-guard. She crouched to the floor, her face in-front of her tied wrist. She was out of options and she needed to catch him before the police came and blamed her. She chewed on the cable tie, feeling her teeth rip piece by piece, the plastic bits falling from her mouth while some passed with saliva. There were the most excruciating 15 minutes of her life; her ears deaf from the alarm as her tongue tasted of burnt chemicals and pieces of plastic.

She rubbed her wrist once it was free, moving it as it rejoiced with this ability. She grabbed her staff; angry entering the main room only to realize he was gone; no trace. She ran to the vault, hoping he missed the duffel bags; but just as she had expected, he took them. She screamed into the night, fierce and angry, and horny.

“Hey! Hold your hands up!”

She turned slowly, watching as the once unconscious guard standing a few feet away from her, the gun pointed towards her. The scene looked bad as it was, and she truly had no convincing form of explaining.

“The thieves are locked in the bathroom.” She said bitterly. “I tried to stop the robbery.”

The guard reached for his radio, murmuring for backups. That’s when she realized, she had to get out of the shop; otherwise she would be going to jail for robbery, even though she had no obvious part.

“Yeah, sure! You emptied the vault!”

Rey growled; everything was wrong. Kylo Ren was wrong. She didn’t need violence; she didn’t need to be a savage.

“Fuck this!” she yelled, running to the backdoor when she heard the gunshots. She sure hoped none hit her, as she ran, rammering against the metallic door as it opened into the fresh air of Jakku’s streets. She cursed the whole way to her apartment; damning everything and everyone.

She was bound to never letting her guard down against Kylo Ren; she was determined to screw him in fight and if it came to it, screw him in other ways too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have no idea how much i love this fic :) it's everything i love; DC type superheroes and reylo XD  
> sorry that i don't upload as much as i wished, but i have another WIP that left abandoned for so long and i'm determined to finish it. so, if you were into Engagement at a Visa, don't worry, i'm back in that train.  
> Also, as much as i love fics, be ready for a 'How to Lose a guy in 10 days' one-shot <3; it's there and i hope i can post it soon. So, for all this, bare with me if i take long in uploading.  
> If you ever stumble with me on twitter, say hi! Or if you go directly from here, please let me know :)  
> Stay safe and wel


	5. Kinky brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains 18+, so if you aren't comfortable with it, you can skip :)  
> ps, sorry

This was too much. It was becoming a cruel curse upon her mind and body. 

The nights were hot, and she became frustrated with each passing day. Even Rose and Finn were getting nervous around her at the Daily. Ever since that night in which she failed to stop Kylo, in which she failed her own morals and gave in to his sweet advances; she was restless. 

Not in the way that she was hungry for revenge like the nights before, no. She was horny as hell. She couldn’t relive herself, couldn’t find the sweet pleasures of orgasm. Because every time she tried, every time her fingers drifted to the soft patch of dark pubic curls, all she could see over her shut eyes was the fine lines of silver on his mask. The cold touch of metal on her forehead, his broad build and his intense words “ _You still have much to learn, little Scavenger”_ She stopped, angry and embarrassed that even in her thoughts he could do such thing. 

Rey didn’t leave her apartment for two straight days, knowing she would piss herself off if she encountered him again. So, every time she went to work, she felt irritated; eyeing Rose who seemed to be living her best life next to the ginger intern at the office kitchen.

“Do I have to ask?” said Rose once she saw Rey’s eyebags and scowl drawn across her face. 

“Don’t” she said flatly, sitting next to Hux on the table. “Actually, let me ask”

Rose smiled brightly, hands wiggling in excitement.

“You two?” 

Rose broke into a smile reaching to grab Hux’s wrist. “We talked about it”

“And we’re gonna try something between the two” finished Hux with the same smile as Rose.

For once Rey felt a little pressure lift from her chest. At east something in her life was going well. She smiled at the couple like a proud mother, feeling the love sizzling.

“How wonderful, really! I’m happy for both of you”

“Thank you” said Rose charmingly.

“I’m gonna have to tell Ben as soon as I can, I don’t want this being a problem in the Daily” Hux said, lifting from his chair with a concerned look. 

Rey nodded, pretty sure Ben could care less about the whole thing, really. But it was good to have things straight. And as if he was invoked, he appeared through the building in his signature large brown coat and black slacks. So casual of him to not care for any type of style. And to be true, Rey could care less; she was pretty sure he would look equally sexy in some black sweatpants as in a tuxedo. 

His brow was creased, as if something concerned him. She noticed how he walked slouched, his long limbs swaying to his steps. “Good morning, Maz” she heard him greet the receptionist. Rey felt her insides twitch, a flame rising in her lower belly. She cursed herself.

“Fuck”

She heard Rose giggle, eyeing the trail of her eyes. She leaned toward Hux, audibly exclaiming. 

“I think Rey has a crush”

Rey turned beet red, rising an angry brow at Rose.

“Shut your mouth”

“What?!” she beamed pleased with herself.

“Who, Rey?” continued Hux, compelled by Rose’s accusation

“It’s kinda obvious, right?” 

“ROSE!” snapped Rey being completely ignored by the pair.

“I do think they’d make a rather cute couple” mocked Hux

“A hot couple”

Rey stared deadly. “You know what, I hope both of you have diarrhea today”

Rose laughed, sticking her tongue out. 

“Diarrhea can cause a dangerous dehydration if not treated properly” 

She didn’t need to be a psychic to know it was Ben behind her, hearing her talk about diarrhea. She mustered her best smile before turning to look at him, her insides a firecracker.

“I am fully aware, thank you”

It was different with him; it was much more than just a horny pass. With Kylo, she felt ready and adventurous; something she wanted to play with, to demolish but never tame. Like a cat and mouse, they each took and tore. But Ben was something else. He inspired so much confidence and warmth, a yearning and security. She knew she could be someone greater, and that if she tried, he would fully support her. 

He was close to her, like a foot apart. It was her best opportunity to get lost in the beauty of his eyes, so intense and yet so soft. It was difficult to look away.

“How are you?” he asked. His tone was light and gentle, asking as if it was just the two of them. It took Rey a little by surprise.

“Uhm, a little anxious but fine” she mumbled, noticing his inclined head so Rey could see him properly. “I’m okay”

Ben nodded. 

She looked back to Rose and Hux, both smirking at Rey as if they’d won a bet. Rey rolled her eyes, feeling the blush on her cheeks. She didn’t need to look for she was quite positive that Ben was still looking at her. In fact, she wasn’t even sure he had seen Rose or Hux. 

Clearing her throat she looked back at Ben. “Guess what! Rose and Hux are a couple now!” she announced with a little too much of fake excitement.

That seemed to take Ben aback, as if realizing where and with who he was. He looked at Rose and Hux for the first time since he arrived at the daily.

“Wow, great for both”

Rose smiled politely. “Oh, it’s not that big a surprise” 

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re getting married or something”

Rey scoffed. “Well to me it is”

“Just don’t let that intervene in work hours, we don’t want any personal problems nor distractions” said Ben in his boss voice; deep and serious. 

Hux gave a weak laugh, looking at Rey. “Absolutely. By all means, we don’t want any distractions in the Daily”

Rey gave him her best murderous glare, snarling like a puppy. Ben smiled, aware of their intentions.

“Gotta get to work” he shook Rose and Hux’s hands. He turned to Rey, his smile reaching his eyes as he looked at her face. “Talking about work, there’s a political press in about two hours and I wanted you to accompany me”

Rey nodded as if in a trance, taken a little aback. “Sure” she whispered.

She didn’t feel the smile on her lips as he walked away, climbing to the second floor toward his office. She did feel the heat and her nipples stiffening. She heard Hux, laughing softly as he reached for Rose. She looked at them, feeling a deep hatred and embarrassment. 

“You are not my friend.”

* * *

They remained seated in the big room, chairs squeaking and uncomfortable. She watched as the reporters next to her chatted animatedly, getting in touch one another. Rey smiled, she knew most of the journalists; all press junkies like her. Ben noticed her gaze, looking at what he supposed were her friends. He leaned as he whispered.

“You should go say hi” 

Rey scoffed, turning to look at Ben. “I’ll catch up with them later, after the press is done.” she smiled noticing how close he was. “Don’t want them stealing our questions, do we?”

Ben blinked, a couple of times. “Of course” 

“Anyway, how did you get an invite?” she asked, leaning against her chair. 

“It’s in their best intentions to get as much praise and public. The more we as Daily’s talk about them, the more people they’ll have on their side. It’s all a strategy.” he said, looking at her freckles, trying to mark an invisible pattern. 

“I mean, duh! But, aren’t like only elite journalist supposed to be here?”

“Resistance Daily is an important piece in the news industry in Jakku. Somehow, in Jakku’s population we’ve managed to catch a pretty important audience. I’ve been getting the audience reports, and they love us!” 

Rey smiled, delighted to hear her work was paying off. “Really?”

“Yes, the general audience seems to trust our take on the streets, the news, the politics. We’ve gotten actual feedback claiming we keep our candor at best.” He was truly proud of the success the daily had achieved, all in the work of his mother and Poe. He had to admit that most of the work was Poe’s doing, that he indeed was responsible for the Daily’s success to this day. 

“Then that makes us an important part in this” mumbled Rey, aware of what it meant.

Ben knew, he always knew the part he was to play. Ever since he made deal back in Alderaan. “If we talk greatly about one candidate and bash the other; our audience is sold.”

It gave Rey a tight chill, to hold such power and yet none. She nodded and looked back at the empty stage, just the podium and polished flags. She heard the speakers activate in the room, all heads turning to the podium as a blonde woman appeared. She was tall and elegant, making Rey conscious of her own casual blazer. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, press ready. It is time to start this political meeting now that our two front runners have arrived. Please all greet Candidate Holdo and Candidate Snoke.” 

The whole room lifted from their seats in a round of applause, greeting the blonde slim woman and the short old man in a perfectly ironed suit. They waved at the press and sat in their perfectly cushioned thrones; Rey smiled, knowing just how much she would like to chew on them. 

“Well, todays press conference will be quick and easy. We are here so Jakku’s most influential newspapers can ask our candidates the questions the people want to hear. Making a round between a newspaper and the candidates, that way we can all have time.”

Rey nodded, opening her journal with the scribbled questions she could manage just before heading out of the daily with Ben. She didn’t have a solid idea of what to ask, but she was pretty sure she could manage something. She eyed Ben who smiled at her from the corner of his eye, holding a crumpled paper in his palm. She could see the big ‘3’ written across it. She watched as the first reporter stood from his chair, microphone in hand as he raised it to his mouth.

“Well, good morning to both. We are from the Batuu Newspaper, and we want to ask, what is your stance on the recent poverty problem in Tatooine? The taxes are highly elevated and to be honest, we all know its climate issues are devastating. What do you think could be done?” 

Rey nodded, looking back to the candidates. Tatooine was just another dessert as Jakku, but to her comfort Jakku was just that, a dessert with thriving crime but no further crisis. Tatooine was a living hell for its population, most starved and dehydrated; she had even heard rumors of slavery occurring. The moderator handed the microphone to Holdo first, who sat straight and imposing. 

“Good morning beloved press. Talking about the issue in Tatooine is something we should be talking about and I am very grateful you bought it up. Our current government takes no interest in those who need it the most; all they have is greed and lack of empathy.” Snoke scoffed, a smirk playing along his chapped lips. Holdo remained regal as she clutched the microphone. “There needs to be a change, not just in our government but in our society as well. I am aware of the grave situation in Tatooine’s people, the famished children. We need to give them opportunities and solvent, the children need to have good schools and proper streets to start off with. Opportunities like internet and a good potable water system.” she was calm and passionate. It inspired Rey confidence and gratitude. Right away, it was as if she was drawn to her passion for these issues, her determination to get things done. In part, Rey wanted to be an inch of what she was. 

“And the climate issues, just like Jakku they are a dessert, not much we could do about it. But their pollution and litter problems are something we can all, in all states help with. Starting by creating a sustainable system, minimalizing our wastes.” she smiled brightly, looking at the press as everyone scribbled in their notepads. “Thank you” she said returning the microphone to the moderator. 

“Now, Candidate Snoke” 

When Snoke talked, Rey could feel the uncertainty and discomfort. “Let’s not forget many things before accusing anyone. The world is a cycle and like all, we must find our way. One would call it natural selection.” he grinned, his white teeth bright under the lamp light. “I think we all need a way to survive.”

The Batuu reporter frowned, not understanding his words. “Are you implying that we should let Tatooine suffer in poverty?” 

Snoke laughed. “No, not at all. Of course, we should help them, offer them as much as we can. All I'm saying is, if they can’t find a way to maintain even after our help, what else is there to do?” 

Rey scoffed, angry and disturbed. There was no way anyone in their right mind would vote for him. She turned to Ben, who stared at Snoke with an equal frown. She expected to see him just as mad as she was, but to her surprise he was calm and staring, no emotions drawn. Rey reached for his hand in complete confidence, stroking lightly when he turned to look at her, out of some tight trance.

“Are you all right?” she whispered. 

Ben nodded, shaking his head slightly. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“This is nuts! He is nuts! There’s no way his getting any popular between the public!” 

Her smile faded as his sad eyes looked at her, a pulse in her heart quickly betraying her. Something was wrong. 

“You’d be surprised to know how quickly he’s climbing. He’s actually very popular.”

Rey shook her head. “Bullshit!”

But Ben knew that what he said was nothing more than the absolute truth. 

“From Niima Outpost Newspaper, we want to ask about this recent incident that our comrades Resistance D. covered, the rumors about Teedo stealing money from a bank. They say he did that under your orders, Candidate Holdo; in order to get that money inside your political party?” 

Rey watched the surprise pass from Holdo’s face, quickly shifting into concrete anger. She took the microphone in hand, hard as her knuckles turned white. 

“We’ve already given our testimony to the police station. It was all a lie.” she snapped with a polite smile. 

Snoke cracked a malicious laugh as if mocking Holdo. He reached for his face, masking it in complete mockery. “Don’t be so prude, Holdo. Your testimony means nothing when the scene was clear, and everybody saw the deed.” 

Candidate Holdo scolded, rolling her eyes as she looked at Snoke. “The ‘deed’ was planted. We don’t know by who or how, but Teedo did not orchestrate that crime. He indeed was working for my political party, but I can fully confirm he no longer does. Our funds are clean and completely correct. We do not stand for that kind of blasphemy.”

Rey felt her excitement elevate; she had completely forgotten about that. The theft that Kylo Ren took the credit and somehow the thieves she had captured were saying inconsistencies. Nothing ever made sense to her. And now that she remembered, Ben had talked with Candidate Snoke and ‘things matched’. 

“You didn’t let the police see your financial reports. Where does your party get their money, Amilyn?” retorted Snoke.

Rey was pretty sure the candidate was seeing red, still grinning to not lose her cool. She felt Ben tug on her hand, still clasped tightly in his. It was their turn. Rey stood from her chair, journal in hand as she reached for the staff with the microphone. 

“And you, candidate Snoke. How did you know about the theft? Someone must have told you, am I right?” she said with as much confidence as she stared down Snoke.

He looked annoyed, sitting straighter in his chair. Rey didn’t need to look to Candidate Holdo to know her grin was shining in victory. 

“Are you accusing me of something, little one?” his voice was raspy and severe, it made her uncomfortable. 

She lifted her head higher. “I remember that article as clear as day. You knew somebody robbed exactly $10 million dollars. You sent your detectives which casually appeared at Teedo’s office. Does that sound right?” 

“Your accusation is insulting” he frowned, looking at the moderator for some reassurance, which faltered once she agreed Rey could continue. “I am very conscious of the state Jakku is in, the crime at its highest rates. I heard of the theft and I wanted to do something for this city. After hearing the testimony that they were sent by a third, I set the best detectives and searched for the guilty member. If my detectives landed on Teedo with stolen money, that has nothing to do with me.”

Rey frowned, confused by his statement. Teedo was captured almost instantly after the thieves, no amount of good detectives could’ve been that fast. “But, candidate. If we look at the times—”

“Why don’t you keep your journalist in check, Solo?” interrupted Snoke, staring at Ben with a tense gaze. 

She could see Ben strain from the corner of her eye, shifting into a straight posture as he nodded, head down as if bowing to him. “Yes, candidate”. 

She felt his firm hand curl around her wrist, clutching hard as she stumbled against the plastic chair. She turned to look at him with awe and anger; she was doing her job and he was being manipulated so easily. It boiled her blood; Snoke was indeed getting dragged in her press article. 

“No, let the girl talk Snoke. What? Are you afraid of what she has to say?” retorted Amilyn, clearly satisfied that Rey’s accusations could stir him up.

“No, not at all”

“Why don’t we all take a 15-minute break and then continue with the conference” intervened the moderator, breaking a sweat as she urged the candidates out of their seat.

The entire room seemed to breath as everyone rose and walked to stretch their legs. Rey was still mad angry at Ben, snapping her hand out of his grasp as she walked away, heading anywhere but next to him. She stomped to the small food court, grabbing a paperboard plate as she took hold of two big corndogs. She didn’t know what the matter with Ben was; he had brought her to this press to do her job as reporter and journalist. Something was wrong. 

Soon she realized she was standing still infront of the table, glaring at the barbecue ribs. 

“I truly admire your defiance and confidence, it’s something some journalist still falter with” said Candidate Holdo, smiling at Rey as she reached for a corndog as well. 

Rey smiled, blushing as she watched the woman chew. “I am very honored, truly. I do as best as I can” 

Holdo reached her free hand, shaking Rey’s as if introducing each other. “I’ve read your pieces on the Resistance newspaper. They are truly astounding and honest; I really value that.”

“It’s mostly the people working at the Daily, they are the true soul of it. I just go hunt the information down.” she reassured.

Holdo smiled. “I’d love to work with you someday”

Rey nodded, pleased that she was getting the opportunity. “We could schedule an interview?”

The candidate nodded, flipping her blonde hair. “I’d love that! We should schedule that with my team”

“Yes, I’ll get things ready with Ben and—”

“That boy” interrupted Amilyn, looking toward the chairs in the crowd. “There’s something in him that just doesn’t sit well with me”

Rey frowned, “Ben is a great person; very centered and—” she searched for him and spotted him just were Amilyn was looking. That one spot between the front row was Ben and Snoke, talking in low whispers as Snoke laid his hand on Ben’s shoulder. It was awkward and different. Ben seemed like a scolded child and Snoke was the one reprimanding him. It didn’t look right.

“See what I mean?” said Amilyn as she walked away toward the podiums.

* * *

She paced around her apartment, hand on her chin, mediating if she was ready. She knew down to her bone she wasn’t. 

But she hadn’t gone out in almost two days. It’s not like she did much of a difference in Jakku’s crime, but it was one of her hobbies that cleared her mind the most. It gave her a sense of confidence and meaning. Her body ached to get back to the streets, to get some clear punches and kicks. It was an exercise that somehow restarted her body at its most fragile points. Yet, there was only one part of her body that needed to be restarted, for someone to touch the button of her sensitivity. 

She tried one more time, to find that release she needed. She hated herself by just doing it. Clenching her eyes shut as her mind drifted to that metallic mask, his deep mechanic voice calling her ‘ _Little Scavenger’_. It was trying and frustrating, she rubbed her clit in little circles, yet she knew she couldn’t reach what she wanted. She wanted to feel the cool of his leather gloves. With pert nipples and a throbbing clit, she made her decision. She was going to hunt him; maybe they could manage something. 

* * *

Rey thought of him, where could he hide? She hadn’t heard from him ever since their last encounter. And the chances of him appearing into any other theft weren’t that great. It hit her rapidly, there was only one way to drag him out of his cave. So, she went straight for the Niima Gallery, making sure the alarms blared for attention. If he heard the Niima Gallery was being sacked, he would know exactly who it was.

She passed around the gallery, ignoring the alarms as she stared at the intricate portraits and landscapes done in oil. They were beautiful, most just landscapes of Naboo. She couldn’t help but wonder why this place, these paintings meant so much to him. He was a mystery, and she wanted to keep it that way. 

“This was a surprise” said someone behind her. 

She didn’t need to look at him to recognize that deep voice, contorted by the mask. She smiled under the fabric, grateful he appeared before the police did. She gripped her staff before turning to look at him, her heart hammering at a quick beat. When she did look at him, her body felt on fire. 

“I thought it would get your attention” 

He was dressed in his usual attire, the dark cape covering his black form. She traced the lines in his helmet with her eyes, watching them shine under the lamplight. 

“You have my attention 24/7, sweetheart” he said, walking slowly toward her. Rey rolled her eyes under her googles; he was such a dramatic. “What’s the catch?”

To be completely honest, she didn’t know how to insinuate what she wanted, what she came for. She closed their proximity, standing just a foot away from him. Somehow, she could smell the faint strong scent of mint and eucalyptus. It was a strange scent for a man, but, well, everything in this man was strange.

“Do you?” she mumbled, placing her hand over his chest. “Do you think of me?”

She noticed the shift in his standing form, the way his chest rose at higher beat. She smiled, knowing that she affected him just as much as he did to her. It was game, a sick twisted pact in which each took and pulled at each other’s strings and motives. After all, no matter how hard she tried convince herself that he was saying fool words just to confuse her, he in part was right. They both were part of the night; they both kept a dance that became never-ending. And now, she was curious to venture in.

“You consume my mind. I can’t think straight, Little Scavenger” he reached for her staff, giving it a little twirl before throwing it far away across the room.

“What do you think about me?” she asked with fake innocence. She took his leathered hands and placed them on her hips. “What would you like to do to me?”

She watched him take a few breaths as if not knowing what was happening. “Who are you?” he asked, his tone astonished. Rey gave a small laugh. “You aren’t _my_ scavenger”

“I’m afraid I’m not, I have some necessities I need fulfilled.” Her hand traveled all the way from his chest to his neck, savoring the firm lines that laid underneath his thick clothing. “And I guess you are a very lucky man.”

Kylo’s hands took hold of her hips, dragging her body closer to his. “What on earth?” he whispered, lost in the feeling of finally touching this woman; one to drive him completely insane. She was in his dreams, in his thoughts and just like that he was touching her.

Rey reached for his mask, fingertips tracing each mark and crease. She felt like levitating; she needed this.

“Let’s make deal; no fighting tonight. I’ve been thinking, you were right when you talked about this attraction. This bond, a string that connects us. Just for tonight, let’s give in and see what we might find.” Her breathing coming quickly as she felt his large hand trailing down her waist to her bottom, each palm caressing her ass cheeks. She smiled, knowing he wanted her just as badly as she did.

“What are you on?” he said, squeezing each ass cheek in reassurance.

“Just tell me if you’re willing. If not, we go our ways and until crime links us again.” To make her words clear she took a step back, creating a separation between the two.

“No, no” she said quickly, reaching out to touch her again, this time pressing his hips against hers. She could feel the grown boner firmly against her lower abdomen. The hairs on her neck stood, pleased at the answer. “I’m not letting you slip away”

She laughed, unclasping her belt as it fell to the ground. He watched in complete awe, savoring each move from her body.

“Who are you?” he said in a warm tone, so different from the other times. “Let me see you” he reached for her googles as she stepped back, shaking her head.

“No, our identities will remain unknown. It’s for the better.”

His smile faded a he lowered his head. “I want to know who you are; if we are doing this, it’s the least”

Rey shook her head once more, “Then I guess we won’t do this”

He needed to give in to her needs, he craved for her. Would it be worth it? He hoped so.

“Fine” he said, dropping his cloak to the ground. He reached for her, extending his hand so she could take it.

Rey nodded, taking his hand; feeling the cold leather. “Trust me, it’s for the best”

“That means I won’t be able to take my mask off”

“Indeed”

“Then how will I taste you?”

Her body seemed to respond to his words, excited for his tongue. “You won’t”

It was too risky, and Rey knew it well.

“This doesn’t sound fun anymore”

She laughed, lifting the cloth from her garb, revealing her aching pussy glistering in wetness from rubbing her thighs together. She knew by the way his chest rose that he was highly aroused. Not wearing an underwear was a right move.

“Does it?” she asked sweetly as she approached him, passing her palm over his erection. It was bulky and firm under his trousers; she needed it.

“Who would’ve thought my little scavenger was such a dirty girl?” he chuckled darkly, reaching his leathered hand across her pubic hair. It sent chills over her clit, throbbing hungrily. Without a thought he turned her over, pressing her back to his chest as he drove his fingers over her folds. A moan escaped her pink lips, soft and thoroughly bitten. She leaned against him, arching each time he gave a stroke.

He didn’t introduce any finger into her wetness, just playing with the way they gave under his leathery touch. His thumb swirled around her clit, rubbing at a steady rhythm and stopping every couple seconds. It was a sweet torture Rey enjoyed, moaning his name every few times.

“ _Kylo_ ”

The sweet friction of the leather against her wet folds and clit was amazing; creating a heat she could never reach.

“Does my little scavenger want to come?” she moaned, not wanting to crumble just yet. She opened farther, letting him reach any part he liked. When she felt the pressure rising and throbbing, she nodded against Kylo’s chest. “You’re gonna have to beg for it”

He stopped abruptly, just when Rey was reaching her top. Rey shook her head, missing the touch and friction, she tried forcing his hands back to her folds but failed against his strength. He reached for her covered breasts, squeezing tightly at each.

“Kylo, please” she squeaked. “ _Please_ ”

He chuckled, leaning his masked face against her ear.

“Harder”

Her eyes opened, turning to look at him from the side. He would always be her enemy.

“What do you want?”

“Down” he said in that mechanic voice that drove chills down her spine.

She knew this would be her humiliation. She slipped to the ground, laying on top of his cloak for comfort; she never broke her eyesight from the mask. Rey was losing. He stood proudly, managing to stand on top of her, each leg to her side. He looked down, pleased with the sight of her bare pussy shinning and red, her robes all disheveled.

“Who am I?” he asked, staring her down.

Rey’s throat felt dry, her mouth chapped. “Kylo Ren” she mumbled.

“And what else?”

He wanted to hear something in particular; it drove her crazy. Especially at times like this, when the last thing she wanted was to talk. She knew, by the way he was mocking her. She cursed him under her breath.

“And nobody fucking lives to repeat the name” she said defeated.

He fell to his knees, his mask inches away from her forehead as he reached his gloved hand down to her pussy. “Damn right”

She moaned as she felt him again, this time three fingertips rubbing furiously against her clit. The warmth and the rough texture bringing her to joy.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she yelled; her moan silenced by the still blaring alarms. He watched her as she crumbled against his finger, pressing her clit hard in circles. She was desperate and he was giving. He cursed silently as he reproached himself that he didn’t have the opportunity to see her lovely face contort at the pleasure.

He reached for the front of his slacks, unzipping as he took his dick in his right hand stroking with the remains of Rey’s orgasm on his glove. She took in the sight, amazed at the only patch of skin she could take of him. It was thick and big, suddenly she was happy she decided to bargain with him for no dildo could ever. She reached for it, wrapping her hand around his. She heard him take a deep breath, exhaling as she slowly took control. Her fingertips circling the precum falling of the tip, spreading the juice down to the bottom.

“ _Fuck! Do that!”_ he moaned deeply.

Rey smiled, squeezing a little every now and then. She chuckled darkly as she pumped, until he reached for her legs, begging her to spread them. She could feel the flush around her cheeks; even thought he couldn’t see it; she knew she was living beet. She widened her legs, permitting the entry. But she was surprised when he didn’t penetrate her, instead he placed his cock against her clit.

“You want this cock?”

Rey nodded, delighted at the rush infecting her. He started to rub against her, grinding skin against skin. It was delicious, in all the aspects she could think off.

“ _Kylo!_ ” she moaned.

The faster he grinded against her, the more her clit throbbed. She needed to feel him, to seek that pressure. “ _Please!_ ” she pleaded. 

He reached for her breasts, taking each in his hands. He was desperate for her, tugging at her robes until they finally gave in, revealing the pertest breasts bouncing for him. They were small and perfect for him; round with its brownish nipples. He squeezed hard, knowing he was causing some pain to her as she gasped. But he didn’t care, she was forbidding him the pleasure of taking them in his mouth, of biting those nipples. A little pain was caused for the two.

“You like to beat me, don’t you?” he said roughly, ignoring her plea. “You’re intoxicating”

“ _Kylo!”_

“You want to hunt me down and now that you have the chance you don’t?” he was starting to get angry; at her, at himself, at his boss. Nothing was going his way.

“ _You fucking asshole!”_ she said exasperated at him.

“I’ll fuck you in the ass if that’s what you want”

But he didn’t, he instead took the head of his cock and rapidly penetrated her.

“ _FUCK!”_ she moaned.

“That’s it” he said, pushing just the tip push by push.

He knew he was thick, getting fully inside her would be a challenge. He would take it,

The feeling of his cock inside her was a wonder, being stretched by his thickness a welcome discomfort. She moaned with each hump, laughing wickedly at each stroke. She needed this. Rey felt his hands on her chest, his fingertips playing with the tip of her nipples. She wondered how his mouth would feel around her body, his hair between her fingers. Would he have a beard? If he did, what would it feel around her clit?

“You are going to come around my cock, and every time I steal a store or a bank, I want you to remember who this pussy belongs to” he said, his masked voice against her ear.

Rey laughed once more, reaching to wonder her hands over his back. “I belong to no one, and this pussy is mine alone” She instead tugged on his neck, digging under his vest to reveal at least an inch of skin. She pressed her mouth to the spot, kissing softly before biting hard, drawing a bit of blood. He groaned, losing his rhythm with his cock. “When you look in the mirror and see that mark on your neck, I want you to know who it was. Who makes you cock rise.”

His thrust become spiteful and hard against her clit.

“Tell me who you are, _please_ ” he begged one more time.

Rey shook her head, rubbing her thumb across the spot she just bit into. “I won’t”

It became a necessity, to find release, to worship her body. He gave in, pumping hard and fast, gripping to her waist as an anchor. He needed this, he needed her.

He just hoped whatever god out there would have mercy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say i'm sorry, but this time i really am sorry :( i promised more updated but i had this very bad writters block. I hope i can keep uploading more.  
> As y'all can probably tell, i know nothing about politics and us politics confuse me so much, so i tried.   
> I also hope y'all are okay with the explicit scene, let me now. I honestly don't blame y'all if you skipped tot he smut <3  
> Please be safe and don't forget to vote :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/ knivvesout  
> ask me something on curiouscat / link in bio


End file.
